The Two Adventures: Book One
by EowynDOZ
Summary: Love, War, and a ring. Raecla and Maeneth are two very different people — with an Elven warrior and a human healer, it was no surprise to those around them when they were selected to guard the Fellowship of the Ring. How will they handle the pressure. *First in the Daughters of Light Series* Aragorn/OC Legolas/OC (Sorry for not long Description they only allow 384 chars.)
1. Characters

Name: Maeneth the Brave (Maen+eth)

Race: Elven

Age: 1200

Gender: Female

Family: To be told.

Friends: To be Told.

Personality: Kind, loyal, brave, protective, rebellious (sometimes). If you talked to someone they will tell you Maeneth was a true born warrior and protector. Her rebellious attitude got her in trouble alot but that didn't make a difference. She looks up to her sister. Everything she does if for the people she loves. She is a true warrior.

Looks like: Brown Chesnut waist length hair, stormy grey eyes (which is uncommon with elves), height 6"0, I imagine her to look like Alicia Silverstone.

Weapons: Eleven Side quiver with elven arrows, elven bow goes on her back (will be the same with sword),elven long sword

Name:  
>Raecla the Plain.<p>

Race: Human

Age:  
>25<p>

Gender:  
>Female<p>

Personality:  
>If you asked someone to describe Raecla, they'd say she was a cloud walking, adventurous, ditz who almost always had her head in the heavens and very rarely thought things through.<p>

She would also be the first to tell you that's one hundred percent true.

Unique in herself, Raecla is comfortable the way she is, despite her differences. She is a positive person who always try to look on the bright side of light — her mind is definitely focused on her future, and this often leads to day dreams and fantasies of things that could be.

Raecla believes in hard work, but she dances around it often. She's a kind young woman, with a heart of gold and a giggle at her lips at all time, playful in personality and calm in heart, she rarely takes things personally.

This, however, makes her quite sensitive. When she does let something get to her, it becomes her focus and suddenly her look to the future outlook is reversed and she constant She is a healer true healer.

Family:  
>Will be revealed as the story goes on.<p>

Appearance:  
>Her hair is a burnt auburn color and her eyes are a shade of blue. She has pale skin and stands at about five foot four, with a good one hundred and thirty two pounds of weight on her. I imagine to look like Lana Del Rey with Auburn hair.<p>

Weapons:  
>Dual Daggers.<p> 


	2. Prologue: The Beginning

_The war..._

_The first war of the ring._

_It was the darkest time of Middle Earth._

_The people of Middle Earth won this, but Sauron... Sauron can never be defeated._

_He was gaining power in the darkness of Mirkwood._

_Then he escaped._

_And it comes to our time; it is the Third Age._

_But right now we shall focus on two important people._

_Raecla the Plain and Maeneth the Brave._

* * *

><p>"Sister! Sister!" A young girl called, cupping her hands over her mouth. Up in a tree hid a young she-elf with chestnut brown hair. A young elven boy and girl were looking for her. "Oh, come on, Maeneth that's enough! Lady Estel will kill us if we're not home to greet mother and father!" The elder she-elf sighed, holding her temple in frusration.<p>

"My naeneth wouldn't kill either of you, Tauriel." The boy frowned, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Yeah, tell that to my dead body, Legolas." Tauriel snapped sarcastically. "Now, let us find my sister."

Just as this was said, the young Maeneth hopped from her place in the tree, a silly grin on her lips as she shouted. "Boo!" The two older children screamed in surprise, Tauriel stumbling backwards and falling on her rump. She grabbed her hammering heart, staring at her younger sister with eyes the side of their mother's dinner plates.

"Maeneth! You scared me to death!" The elder scolded, slowly rising to her feet and brushing off any stray leaves.

"She didn't scare me." Legolas smirked, tilting his chin up arrogantly.

"Oh, yes, your screaming like one of the elf maids certainly showed your bravery." The youngest deadpanned, causing the boy to frown, deflating from his smug posture.

"You can be very mean-" He began, quietly, though they were all startled from their play at the sound of yelling.

"Henig, henig!" Legolas' mother called, rushing from the palace with a look of dread marring her beautiful features. "Come quick!"

"Whats wrong, naeneth? Where's ada?" Legolas inquired concernedly as he rushed alongside her, frowning upwards. Maeneth looked at Lady Estel, brow furrowing in concern at the look on her face. Tears stung in her eyes and her lips were twisted together tightly, as though she were trying to keep from making noise. As they arrived at the doorstep of the castle, she turned to the children, tears finally spilling down her porcelain cheeks.

Legolas blanched, surprised at his mother's display of such sorrow. Tauriel bounced from foot to foot, antsy to know why it was someone who she and her sister considered a second naeneth seemed so upset. Maeneth remained silent, lower lip jutting out in confusion.

"My dear henig... I fear I have terrible news." She choked, voice raw with emotion. Gazing down at the two elven girls, she slowly kneeled down to grasp either of their shoulders, her lips quivering as though she feared speaking.

"Tauriel... Maeneth..." The two gazed up in question and Lady Estel choked back another sob, her grip tightening on the two. "Your parents... They are dead..." She whispered, before heaving another cry. Devastated, Maeneth reacted instantly, clinging to her older sister and wailing loudly, tears dribbling down her round cheeks. The elder seemed in shock, unable to respond for several beats before she finally melted against her only family left, clinging to her as she wept.

"No, no! That's not fair!" Maeneth cried between heavy breathes. Legolas' eyes welled with tears, the devastation from the loss impacting them all and he wrapped his arms around his friends, resting his head atop Maeneth's as he cried silently with them, wanting to be strong for their lost. Heart breaking at the sight, Estel swept all three into her arms, cradling them close.

"How?" It was Tauriel who spoke next, the elder and calmer of the sister's able to inquire as to how it was their parents passed.

"They-..." Estel hesitated to tell them, not wanting to bring more upon the children than they already had to bear. However, at the dead look in Tauriel's eyes, she knew she had no other choice than to give her the closure she deserved. "They were killed by orcs, love,"

Thranduil watched from a distance, arms crossed over his chest as he stared blankly at the floor. Not only had he lost his best general, the highest lieutenant in his guard, but he had also lost a friend. Sighing quietly, he grabbed his crown, lowering it from his head as his eyes rose towards the sky, but an elf to the heavens above as he mourned in the deafening silence.

The children cried themselves to sleep that night.

The next few years of the girl's lives were good — the world seemed to balance from the tragedy as Maeneth became a great fighter, she and her sister training alongside the Elven prince. They found a mother figure in Lady Estel, though only Tauriel could truly address her as naeneth. Maeneth could hardly utter such a word without bursting into fits of tears. Life has a way of getting better, than worse, as it treats all unfairly, even those with a life as long as a gods.

Estal was killed when Legolas, Tauriel and Maeneth were coming of age.

The prince fell into a depression that Maeneth could not bare to see. Tauriel stayed, trying to comfort their 'brother', but Maeneth fled from Mirkwood. She needed time on her own, away from the horrors that had taken place in her home.

In Maeneth's leaving, she'd met Gandalf the Grey. The two grew close for many a years before she returned to Mirkwood to discover her sister had become Captain of the Guard. Unsurprisingly, she was appointed lieutenant. In time, the Company came about, and the elves captured them. Sitting near their cells, she'd barely glanced up when, in the dark of the night, she heard something move.

"I know you're there, hobbit."

With a shock, Bilbo Baggins hesitantly relinquished his place in the shadows, staring at her with his brow furrowed. "How?"

"I am an elf, hobbit. Now, I assume you're here to help these dwarves?" She inquired, cocking a brow at him in question. Seeing he had no room for lies, Bilbo nodded slowly.

"I will help." The shocked Bilbo seeing that elves and dwarves don't care much for each other. "Shall we..." They help the dwarves and Thorin looked questioningly at Maeneth.

"Why would an she-elf like youself help us?" Thorin asked.

"Because that is you kingdom and Thranduil can not stop you from reclaiming it..it is your home as this is mine." She replied. Thorin was speechless at her wisdom. Soon after their escape Tauriel, Legolas, and Maeneth tracked them to Laketown. She and Tauriel saved a dwarf Kili from and poisoned arrow wound. Then she fought in the battle of the five armies. She kept in contact with Bilbo and Gandalf. The next 60 years of her life was quite. Keeping the spiders of Mirkwood back. She was a brave and loyal warrior. Maeneth was called Maeneth the Brave among her people and other peoples of Middle earth. And then came the time of the Ring...

Elsewhere in Middle Earth, a young, poverty stricken couple were having their first child. The woman's screams were ones of silent pain as she gripped her husband's hand, wanting nothing more than to have her child in her arms. The delicate cries of a baby filled the room and the woman collapsed into her bed, a sheen of sweat covering her.

"It's a girl!" The midwife exclaimed, cradling the wailing infant in her arms. Eyes raising blearily, the woman's eyes came into focus as the midwife placed her baby in her arms. Though her eyes were shut and she wasn't cleaned, the woman's heart thumped with love.

"She's so beautiful..." She hoarsely whispered, smallest finger gently stroking the baby's soft cheek. Having been in quiet contemplation, her husband ran his fingers down his own side, feeling the indentation of his ribs against his skin, weeks at a time without eating having thinned him. With watering eyes the color of emeralds, he grasped his wife's shoulder. Her eyes slowly rose, bemused smile slowly falling at his crest fallen expression.

"Tinnyn?..." She inquired softly and he slowly shook his head, reaching a hand out to glide thin fingers along the infant's round baby — as she deserved to have always.

"Gissi," He shakily breathed his wife's name, shaking his head. "We cannot keep our baby,"

Gissi's brown eyes widened, brow furrowing up at Tinnyn. With a new found protectiveness, she cradled her baby close, shaking her head slowly. "What are you saying?" She crowed. "You have wanted this baby for so long, Tin! We cannot-.. I will not-"

"Gissi, my love, please. Think for a moment," He crouched down slowly, eyes not raising from their beautiful daughter. Tinnyn's throat caught in emotion, the thought of having to give up a part of him breaking his heart right in two. "We-.. We can barely feed ourselves. You would go days at a time without food, Gissi, even during your pregnancy," He whispered. "And I went weeks. We can't make her suffer with us, Gissi. We cannot,"

Heart shattered, Gissi looked down at the baby, who had finally stilled in her arms. She licked her lips, slowly moving to touch her daughter's face — her small nose barely stuck out from her face, eyes shut and lashes casting shadows on her round cheeks. Mouth trembling, a dam broke in Gissi's mind and tears slid down her face, falling on the thin tunic she wore.

"Can we-.. Name her?" She mumbled and Tinnyn forced a weak laugh, nodding slowly. Gissi craned her neck down, lifting the girl higher to her chest so she could touch her forehead to hers. A soft kiss placed on the baby's nose, she finally breathed, with finality.

"Grydien."

With the carefulness of a delivery man, Tinnyn left with Grydien. In a small basket with cushions at her head and blankets over her tiny body, he travelled far from his tiny village and, on his way to the kingdom of Gondor, he encountered Gandalf the Grey.

Noticing that his caravan was filled with sacks and baskets of bread, he jumped before the horses. The wizard called for them to halt, staring at the man in confusion.

"Sir, I need you to take my daughter," He breathlessly said, lifting the basket as though to present the baby. Startled at the human's words, Gandalf flinched from the basket. His wisened gaze darted between the man and the basket.

"Why-.. Would you want me to take your daughter?" He inquired slowly. How unusual for someone of the species of Man to say.

"My wife and I live in poverty, good sir," He whispered, slowly walking around the horses to reach the wizard's feet, basket still in the air. Grydien, now six days old, had finally opened her eyes and gurgled in happiness at seeing the old man's face. Despite himself, Gandalf's lips upturned in a gentle smile and he slowly took the basket, setting it in his lap. He shifted his eyes towards Tinnyn, about to speak, though the man cut him off.

"Please, sir," He begged windedly. "I have nothing I can give but this chance that she may live,"

Gandalf's lips parted as though to speak. Instead, he turned to the little girl, who squirmed restlessly in her basket. Reaching out a long, thin finger, he gave a quiet laugh as she wrapped her tiny fingers around it. Sensing the man's jealousy, he looked down at Tinnyn's blank expression, nodding slowly.

"I shall do as you ask,"

Tinnyn nodded slowly, his thanks as quiet as it was meaningless. With one last fleeting glance at his baby girl, he waved slowly, walking away. Just as Gandalf was going to click to the horses, Tinnyn cried out.

"Her name is Grydien!"

Grydien. Gandalf looked down at the infant of whom he had settled next to him. In her basket, she sputtered up at him and he chuckled quietly, beginning back downt he road.

"I'd almost call it nice to half someone whose name was so similar to mine. Gandalf and Grydien," He murmured to the baby, eyes flickering between her and the road. "But your name is rather human. I needn't any turmoil because people can't see past race," He murmured, reaching over to steady the basket with one hand as they turned, crossing the border into the Shire.

"I think I will call you Raecla,"

Years went by and, with all his might, Gandalf tried to teach Raecla simple magic tricks. Things to sate the curiosity that ate her, the questions she asked. During one of their sessions, she threw down her tiny, play staff, looking up at the wizard with watering eyes.

"Papa, it isn't fair!" The child crowed, auburn hair having grown now so it flounced around her shoulders as she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why can't I use magic like the other children!? They all call me Plain! That's all I am! Raecla the Plain!"

Slowly, the wizard kneeled down to Raecla, who looked up at him with her lower lip pouted outward. He held her gaze sternly and just as she began to shrink back, he poked her cheeks, causing her to giggle in surprise.

"You are special as you are, my dear Rae," He murmured quietly, petting her hair back from her round face. "Perfect and beautiful. Don't listen to those children — magic isn't everything,"

Throughout the years, Raecla often travelled to the Shire with Gandalf. Bilbo became something of an Uncle to her, Frodo a brother. The title 'Plain' seemed to stick where she went and, though she resented it, she often presented herself as 'Raecla the Plain'. To counteract this 'disability', she learned much about herbs and healing incantations and, by twenty five, she would become one of the greatest healers throughout Middle Earth.

During this time, Sauron studied the prophecy he could never quite understand. He frowned down, touching the parchment paper that the Elves had written on so long ago. 

_Children of two,_

_Light they are,_

_One warrior, another healer,_

_shall fight for Middle Earth._

_Hold true to their might,_

_One of woods and adventure,_

_The other of kindness and magic,_

_During the time of the One Ring,_

_of the Darkness,_

_They shall come with bravery,_

_but will leave with death and love. _


	3. The Expected Party of Bilbo Baggins: 1

*Many Years Later.*

"Raecla." My Father Called getting my attention from my daydream.

"Yes." I replied as I fiddled with my brown over froth of my white dress that I also planned to where to my uncles party.

"Were almost there." He smiled and I smiled back. He start humming the Road Goes On.

"The Road Goes On..." I started than just hummed along with him. Then we entered the green hills and beautiful hobbit holes of the shire.

"Ah...Here we are Raecla the Shire." Father said.

"What do you suppose-" I said from beside my father before getting cut off.

"You're Late." A voice said. We turn to see my dear friend Frodo Baggins.

"A wizard and his companion are never late." My father started.

"They arrive precisely when they mean to." I finished. We all frowned in till Frodo smiled and jumped on the cart hugging both me and my father. I laughed and smiled at Frodo.

"It's so wonderful to see you Gandalf and Raecla!" He exclaimed happily.

" I agree very much my dear brother." I said.

"You didn't think me and Raecla would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday." My Father questioned.

"No." Replied Frodo.

"I would never." I blurted. "He has so many stories to tell I would never miss them." I smiled. My father and Frodo both laughed and father just shook his head at me. "Any questions my dear Frodo." I asked. Frodo looked like he was thinking until he answered.

"What's new in the world? Tell me everything." Frodo answer quickly. I smiled fondly at Frodo he was so much like a younger brother. Even though he's older than me. My father turned to Frodo with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural... " My father said. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age." He added.

" Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits..." I finished.

"What about you Raecla? Have you gonna on many adventures?" Frodo asked eagerly. I laughed and shook my head at his eagerness.

"Well me and papa have had some wonderful adventures." I replied.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Oh, my dear Frodo..those stories will be for another day." I laughed. He frowned sad then father spoke up.

"Now how about Bilbo...So, how is the old rascal?" My father asked. "I hear this is to be a party of special magnificence. " We said together.

"Oh you know Bilbo he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo laughed.

"I bet he does." I said "It's the expected party unlike with the company." I finished.

"Well that should please him then." Father said to me and Frodo.

"Half of the Shire has been invited." Frodo exclaimed.

"And let me guess the rest are showing up anyway." I guessed and Frodo nodded. Our journey through out the Shire continued. Father and I continued to to speak with Frodo when he said something a bit shocking to me. He spoke of Bilbo and how suspicious he was being.

"He's up to something" Frodo said looking at us and we didn't say anything. "Alright keep your secrets you two." Frodo finished.

Father replied "What" just as I said "What do you mean?"

"But I know you two have something to do with it." Frodo said suspicious.

"Good Gracious." Father and I replied.

"Well before you two came along us baggins were well thought of." Frodo exclaimed.

"Indeed?" Father questioned.

"Really?" I asked.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." He said.

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon ..." Father started. "I was barely involved and Raecla wasn't born ...all I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door."

"True." Frodo paused. " But whatever you did ... you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo said.

"Oh, really?" Father said surprised. While I looked at him expectantly for an answer. "I didn't do anything." He muttered raising his hands up in surrender. As we passed by I heard calls of fathers and mines names. I turned to see young hobbits running after the cart.

"Gandalf, Raecla, Look it's Gandalf and Raecla." They Yelled happily. The children looked expectantly for fireworks. Frodo and I looked at my father and he smiled. Just as fireworks went off. I heard the children yell happily. Frodo and I smiled.

"Come on Raecla, Sam wants to see you." He told me. I got to the edge of the cart ready to get off when Frodo said. "Gandalf ... I'm glad you and Raecla are back." He jumped off then I did and as we walked to find Sam I faintly heard my father say.

"So am I, dear boy...so am I." He said quietly and disappeared down one of the paths.

"So Frodo do you know wear Sam is?" I questioned.

"He's should be by Meadow creek." He replied.

"Ah yes the meadow and the creek." I winked at Frodo. We made it there to a a clear blue creek and beautiful green meadow, and saw Sam. He saw us and waved we waved back.

"Hello, Sam." I smiled.

"Hello, Raecla it's so good to see you." He exclaimed.

"As you Sam...as you." I replied.

A/N OK, that's the first chapter. This will be in two parts. Hope you enjoy. Do not worry Maeneth Chapter's will be soon.  
>Eowyn.<p> 


	4. The Expected Party of Bilbo Baggins: 2

It was hours later when we finally had the party. The party was beautiful filled with lights, fireworks from father, and laughing. I was lucky because I was able to talk to Bilbo before more guest arrived. I walked up to Bilbo who's back was to me and yelled. "BOO!" Bilbo looked like he would jump all the way to the sky.

"Oh, My dear Raecla." He exclaimed and hugged me.

"Uncle Bilbo how are you?" I asked as we broke the hug and i kneeled to his level.

"Quite fine my dear." Bilbo replied the said. "How are you?"

"Oh great Bilbo Father and I have had man-" I started before I was cut off. More people were coming to the party.

"Oh Raecla I am truely sorry." Bilbo Apologized.

"It's alright Bilbo...well I'll leave you to greeting." I said. I gave Bilbo one more hug before walking over to Frodo and Sam.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo Look it's Raecla." Sam pointed to me. Frodo looked to see me.

"Hello my friends." I greeted. They said hello and Sam sat down and started drinking his ale. I saw his gaze on someone...I turned to see his gaze on Rosie. Me and Frodo looked at each other smiling getting the same idea.

"Go on Sam." I pushed.

"Go ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo finished.

"I think I'll have myself another ale." He said trying to avoid this.

"Oh no you don't." Frodo and I said. We pushed him into the arms of Rosie and they started dancing. Frodo and I laughed. I turned to Frodo and asked.

"Where's Merry and Pip?" I questioned. Frodo shrugged.

"I don't knoew Raecla I haven't seen them since the start of the party." He replied before turning to me. "Miss. Raecla would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Of course Mr. Baggins." I agreed. He took me out and we danced and I saw my father smiling and laughing at us. After a while we stopped.

"Hmm... I think I'm going to look for Pip and Merry." I told him.

"Ok, Raecla." He said. I walked around and looked for them I heard voices in one of the tents.

"That sound like pip and merry." I muttered to myself. I peeked through and saw them light...A Firework! "Oh, No." I said wide eyed. Then the firework went up pulling the tent up too and in the process knocking me, pip, and merry on our butts. I quickly got up and ran to get my father. He told me what happened with the firework before I replied.

"Pip and Merry set that off." I panted. Before we went after the boys. We got to the tent and heard them talking.

"Thats just great pip!" I heard merry exclaim at pip.

"Well how was I suppose-" He started. Before they cut off by father pulling on their ears.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took.."Father started "... I might have known!" He finished. They turned and saw me.

"Raecla." The Exclaimed. "You'll help us right?" They questioned before they started babbling.

"No, I was the one who told father." I replied. They pouted.

"Now for your punishment..." Father said. A couple minutes later father made Merry and pip clean all the dishes while I walked over to Frodo to hear Bilbo's speech.

"Speech, Speech." We chanted.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks ..." He started. " Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles," He continued. "Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots..." He finished. I smiled looking at Frodo we smiled at each other.

"Proudfoots. Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End." Bilbo said. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one today! Yes, and alas ..." He began. " Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" He exclaimed with more cheers coming.

"He needs to do more speeches...more often." I whispered to Frodo. Who nodded then said.

"I agree Raecla." Frodo agreed. Then we turned and listened to more of Bilbo's speech.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!" He said. Me and Frodo frowned at each other. I looked at my father to see he to was frowning. "I have ... things to do and I have put this off for far too long." Bilbo exclaimed.

"What does he mean?" I mumbled to myself.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" He says hesitantly looking at Frodo then me. Then he just disappeared right in front of everyone. I turned to say to my father.

"Father he's-" I began than I noticed he wasn't there either.

"What do we do Raecla?" Frodo asked.

"We...we wait." I answered. A few hours later Frodo and I decided to go to Bag End to see if he was there. We ran breathing heavy. Finally, we made it and burst through the door.

"Bilbo, Bilbo!" Frodo and I yelled. We saw my father sitting in the sitting room with the fire burning and by the look on his face we knew and I said.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" I asked. We walked into the sitting room and stood by my father. When my father didn't answer Frodo said.

"He talked for so long about leaving ..." He started. "I didn't think he'd really do it." Frodo finished. I was shocked. I turned to him and said.

"Wait...you mean he was planning this." I exclaimed. Frodo nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Frodo." I said sadly lowering my head. Frodo's and Mine heads turned to a golden ring on the banister. Frodo picked it up while I was studying it curiously.

"Bilbo's...Ring." He smiled. He shuffled through papers on a table.

"What?" I questioned.

"He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End... " He started. "...along with all his possessions." He finished looking at Frodo holding up a envelope for Frodo to put the ring in. Frodo dropped the ring in it then my father sealed it and gave it back to Frodo. Frodo and I looked at my father questioningly.

"The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." He exclaimed before getting suddenly up.

"Where are you going? " Frodo asked.

"Father." I exclaimed.

"There are things I must to see to." He tells us.

"What things?" Frodo and I asked together.

"Questions. Questions that need answering." He replied curtly.

"But you and Raecla have only just arrived! I don't understand... " He said confused.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret, Keep it safe." He said. "Raecla will stay with you in till I return." He told him looking at me. I nodded.

Then he walked out the door into the darkness of the night...

A/N: Ok, so thats the end of Bilbo's party hope you enjoyed. I will possibly do a Maeneth chapter next.  
>Eowyn<p> 


	5. The One Ring

A/N: Go to my polyvore account to see the characters outfit for this chapter. Also theirs a surprise.

Frodo and I walked up the stone steps to the small abode hobbit hole Bag end. I wore a short ripped dress. I was tired off tripping over it and I now was able to put my daggers in my boots so it would be easier to grab them.

"Come on now Frodo I know you drank alot." I smirked.

"Thats very nice Rae." He shoved me. I stumbled a bit, but not to much. Luckily I thought about ripping my dress. We walking through the round door inside. I heard a something being moved and the window was open. I turned to Frodo I knew he thought the same. I put a finger to my mouth and whispered.

"Shh..."

He nodded and I pulled out my dagger. Then I saw Frodo get grabbed I held out my knife frightened only to see my father.

"Father." I exclaimed shocked.

"Is it secret. Is it safe." He whispered and Frodo and I nodded knowing he was referring to that golden ring. We walked into the small sitting room of bag end Frodo started to look around as I turned to my father who was looking around for an danger and said relieved.

"Father!"

"Raecla!" He said hugging me. We broke the hug and he went back to looking around and I said.

"Where did you go?"

"Gondor." He replied shortly. I was about to replied when Frodo pulled out the envelope and father took it and threw it into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Frodo and I said bewildered as why he would do that. Father than took it out of the fire and told Frodo calmly.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo ..." He said and Frodo looked unsure. "it is quite cool." Father added. Frodo held out his hand and father dropped it in his hand and Frodo looked like he just was loaded with the weight of an army.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Father asked.

Frodo and I looked at it and said. "Nothing ... there's nothing. Wait... " We started. Before some elvish words formed on it and I was shocked I now knew what this was. "...there are markings." Frodo finished.

"Father is this what I think it is..." I trailer and he nodded tense.

"It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo said unsure.

"There are few who can ... the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." He said weary.

"Mordor?" Frodo said shocked.

"In the common tongue, it says: "One Ring to rule them all." I started. "One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." I finished.

"This is not good." Father muttered.

"Come we shall talk more Father in the kitchen." I said. Father nodded in agreement as did Frodo.

"Your are right Raecla." He said and we walked into the welcoming kitchen of bag end and Frodo started some tea while I sat next to father on the bench and he smoked on his pipe.

"So this is it Father this is the one ring." I questioned and he nodded and answered.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom ... taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it ... in Gollum's cave." Frodo and I realized. Father nodded.

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age ..." Father pause before finshing. "but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed ... Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said scared sitting down on the bench. Father and I shook are heads no before we answered.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied ... " Father started before I finished. " his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." I finished worried.

"Alright!" Frodo said getting up and walking into the sitting room and Father and I followed. "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" He questioned Father.

"Do they, Father?" I asked turning to him.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. " He replied. Frodo and I looked at each other scared.

"What?" I said scared.

"I don't know how long they tortured him ... " Father said. "but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words." He finshed. I thought a moment then Frodo and I said at the same time.

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" We cried. Frodo looked at father and tried to give it to him.

"Take it! Take it! " He said.

"Frodo stop!" I cried.

"No, Frodo... " My Father said calmly.

"You must take it. " He begged.

"Please stop it Frodo!" I tried again.

"You cannot offer him the ring Frodo." I said one last time.

"I am giving it to you! " Frodo said. I had enough I went over and ripped the ring from Frodo's grasp.

"No Raecla." Father yelled. It landed in my hand and all I saw was...Death...the future. I dropped the ring to the ground and fell to the ground.

"Rae." Frodo called timidly.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I reassured. Frodo and Father breathed relieved. Father than turned to Frodo and said.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." He started. I got up and stood by Frodo before father continued. "Understand, Frodo ... I would use this Ring from a desire to do good ... but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire! " Frodo cried.

"He's right father it can't!" I said.

"No, no, it can't." Father shook his head.

"What must we do?" We asked. Father and Frodo ran to his bedroom to gather items. While I walked to wear I was staying and grabbed my pack and made sure I had my daggers.

"Good I have everything." I mumbled to myself as I checked everything. I then walked to Frodo's bedroom to see...Sam there.

"Sam!." I said shocked.

"Rae!" Same said. I turned to father and asked.

"What is going on?"

"Sam is joining you two and you are going to meet me at the prancing pony while I speak with Sauruman and meet you after." He told me I nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to have you in our company Sam." I smiled and he smiled back.

*Morning in the Hobbiton Woods*

I was walking with Frodo, Sam, and my father in the woods. Sam was dragging behind when father said.

"Come along, Samwise ... keep up..."

We made it to a small clearing with green grass and tall trees. Sam caught up and I patted his should and smiled at him. He looked up at me a smiled back.

"Are you okay?" I asked. While father and Frodo spoke.

"Yes Rae." He answered. I then saw father jump onto his horse. He looked down at me and patted my cheek.

"Be brave my dear Raecla." He smiled.

"Goodbye, Father." I smiled sadly.

"It is not goodbye Raecla..." He said before continuing. "I love you my daughter." Father finished before riding off. Frodo, Sam, and I looked around hearing noises of the woods.

"Alright shall we." I said. Before we left for our adventure.

*Afternoon*

Frodo and I were walking in a field. When we turned to see if Sam was alright. I saw he was stopped at the edge of the boundary.

"What's wrong Sam?'' I asked.

"This is it." He breathed. Frodo and I looked at each other confused before Frodo asked.

"This is what?" Frodo questioned. Before Sam answered looking at us.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on, Sam." Frodo smiled patting his shoulder.

"It's ok Sam." I said gently. Sam breathed in before taking a step and walking to us.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say ... it's a dangerous business... " Frodo started. "... going out your door ... you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to. " I finished before we continued walking through the beautiful land.

*Two Days Later*

I was walking with Frodo in a crop field of corn we were admiring the the land before we heared.

" , Raecla, Mr. Frodo, Raecla."

We turned to each other we knew that was Sam we walked and made it to the path where Sam was. He saw us a sighed in relief.

"I thought I'd lost you. " He said. Frodo and I looked at each other confused before Frodo asked in a joking manner.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said..." Sam trailed.

"What did he say?" I smiled. Before Sam hesitantly answered.

"He said..."Don't you leave them, Samwise Gamgee." He replied. "And I don't mean to." Sam finished looking at us.

"Sam ... we're still in the Shire ... what could possibly happen?" Frodo laughed. I was about to answer before I was thrown to the ground. I saw Pippin was ontop of me and I looked to see Frodo was under me. Before I could say anything pippin said.

"Frodo! Raecla! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins and Raecla."

"Hello Frodo and Raecla!" Merry grinned. Sam walks over and pulls Pippin off of Me and Frodo.

"Get Off of them." He said angrily. I got up and helped Frodo up.

"Sorry Frodo for hurting you." I said shyly. I was scared I hurt him.

"It's okay Rae you didn't hurt me..." He started. I breathed in relief. "except kind of crush me." Frodo finished. We looked at each smiling before seeing some vegetables on the ground. Before Sam yelled.

"What's the meaning of this! "

"Sam, hold this..." Merry muttered passing him some vegetables before Sam, Frodo, and I looked at each other in realization.

"Oh no..." I said.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop! " He cried. Before we heard the yelling of farmer maggot.

"Run!" I said we all ran while Merry and Pippin were babbling random things. I stopped at a small cliff Frodo knocked into me and I pointed down. He nodded before I stumbled again. I turned to see I got knocked by Pippin and Merry. I glared at them before seeing Sam.

"No, no, no, no, Sam, SAM STOP." I screamed, but it was too late Sam knocked into us we all fell tumbling down the cliff.

"Ahhhhhh..." We all screamed. We fell and I saw Pippin landed near something...nice. I got up and helped Frodo I heard Pippin mutter 'That was close'.

"Are you all okay." I asked worried. I heard yes's and saw nods. Then Sam, Merry, and Pippin jumped up running over to some mushrooms. I just rolled my eyes. I realized we were missing someone.

"Frodo!" I called. Then I turned to see him staring at something. My eyes widened. We then turned to the rest of the group and called.

"I think we should get off the road."

Frodo and I turned to each other. We both heard an eerie sound carried into the wind. I turned an yelled.

"Get off the road!"

They turned to us and I ushered them under a hole in a tree root. I put my finger too my lips and they nodded. Then I heard horse shoes and something jumped from the horse. I then saw Frodo reaching for ring. I was closer to being seen. I saw Sam seeing the same thing he looked at me and I nodded. He grabbed Frodo's hand stopping him. The rider then jumped on the horse and rode off we got out of our hiding place.

"What was that? " Merry Huffed. We didn't answer and us five then ran...

*Hour's Later Night*

I heard screeching from the riders I ushered the hobbit's to hide behind some brush. Pippin stumbled over exhausted. Sam then asked.

"Anything?"

Frodo and I looked around and answered. "Nothing."

"What is going on?" He asked. We didn't answer we just continued looking around. Before Merry asked suspiciously towards us.

"That Black Rider was looking for something ... or someone ... Frodo? Raecla?"

I nodded my hand toward the ground. We all lowered to the ground laying quietly as a rider passes by leaving.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Raecla, and I must get to Bree." Frodo said urgently. Merry nodded looking at all of us. Before answering.

"Right ... Buckleberry Ferry ... follow me! "

We ran out of the brush then a rider came in front of me and frodo blocking us from the rest of the company. We ran around it, but Sam, Merry, and Pippin we ahead of us. Merry called out.

"There's another one! Frodo and Raecla, this way! " He said the continued. "Frodo, Raecla, follow me!"

We kept running me and Frodo behind. I saw the rest of the company on a ferry. We kept running the riders just behind us. I heard Sam screaming our names.

"Frodo Jump." I yelled. He then jumped into my arms. We ran. We finally made it jumping onto the ferry Frodo landing next to me.

"Where is the nearest crossing? " Frodo breathed heavily. Merry then answered looking where the riders were.

"The Brandywine bridge ... twenty miles."

I look at Frodo and asked.

"Are you okay, Frodo?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He started. "Thank you Raecla." Frodo finished. I just smiled.

*Night Time at the Gate of Bree*

We all looked around cautiously as it rained soaking us. I then nodded and knocked on the gate door before an old man with white hair opened it.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits and a Wizard, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He questioned.

"We wish to stay at the inn ... our business is our own." Frodo replied.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The man surrendered. I nodded my thanks before we walked into the town walking to the prancing pony.

I looked around to many people and odd folks. Before walking to the counter.

"Excuse me." Frodo said timidly. I put my hand on his shoulder before saying.

"I have this Frodo."

Butterbur then turned to us and said happily.

"Raecla! How very good to see you!"

"Likewise Butterbur." I replied before saying. "Is my father hear...I mean Gandalf the Grey so you may tell him we have arrived."

"Oh Raecla I'm sorry I haven't seen your father for six months including you and this has been the first time I have seen you since then." Butterbur apologized. "Would you like a table?" He asked. I nodded and he brought us to a table and we sat. I zoned out in till I heard.

"Pippin!"

I saw Frodo disappear before seeing a black cloaked figure carry him up the steps towards a room. I ran over to Sam and said.

"Grab some kind of weapons we follow them."

They grabbed some candles, chairs, and other item. I pulled out my daggers and went up the steps with them we heard talking from one room. I then kicked open the door holding my daggers out and hear Sam shout 'Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!' only to see someone with a sword someone I didn't expect...

"Strider!" I said shocked. He looked at me and said.

"Raecla." Before saying to Sam and Frodo. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you ... you can not wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

Strider and I then came up with a plan to trick the riders. We waited that night and the riders came the plan worked. Because I heard a screeching sound from the room where the Wraiths were.

"What are they?" Frodo asked weary.

"Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider started before I finished.

"They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths,neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring ...drawn to the power of the One ... They will never stop hunting us Frodo."

I slowly fell asleep I tried to stay awake to help keep watch with Strider, but I barley did before falling asleep.


	6. Maeneth

We had left Bree not but a couple hours ago. I was walking by Strider in the front. I heard Sam ask Strider.

"Where are you taking us? "

"Into the wild." We answered. I then heard Frodo say.

"We have no choice but to trust him, but also Raecla knows him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questioned. I saw Strider look back at Sam and answer.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee ... to the house of Elrond."

I saw Sam get an excited look on his face. I laughed at him and smiled I looked to see Strider smiling too when Sam replied excited to the horse we have called Bill.

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

*Morning*

We were walking through a snowy landscape when the hobbits stopped and started removing items from Bill.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Strider spoke to the hobbits.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked and I chuckled shaking my head at him.

"You've already had it." Strider answered looking at him.

"We've had one, yes ... what about second breakfast?" Pippin replied. Strider just stared at Pippin and I rolled my eyes. And said in Elvish.

"lle ier ve' hin." *You are just like a child.*

I could tell Pippin was confused. Before Merry interrupted.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner ... he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin tried.

"I wouldn't count on it." I told Pippin. I walked forward by Strider when I spotted an apple tree. I picked an apple throwing I saw Merry catch it and give it to Pippin. I then picked another throwing and it hit Pippin on the head. I quietly laughed. While Strider shook his head at me. When Merry called agitated.

"Pippin!"

Before we continued our Journey.

*Night A Day Later*

We arrived at the ruins of the watchtower of Amon Sûl.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said. We walked up the steps into a small edge where the hobbits sat down.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." Strider said. As I watched him give each of the hobbits small swords. He got up I stood to follow before he stopped me.

"You are not going." He said.

"I am too." I replied.

"You look weary Rae..." Strider started before finishing. "You look like you've seen death."

I sighed and nodded I was suddenly very tired. He left and I laid down and fell asleep...

I suddenly awoke to the smell of a fire I saw Frodo awaken to we looked at each other before getting up and yelling. We asked what they were doing and I put out the fire. Before I heard a Screeching sound. I looked at Frodo scared he looked at me in the same way.

"Quickly this way." I said ushering up some step to the top where we stood in the middle of the area. We all took out our weapons holding them out. I then turned to see the Black riders. They came towards us when Sam attacked them and said.

"Back, you devils!"

Before getting knocked to the ground. Merry and Pip then attempted to defended Frodo before getting knocked out of the way. Then it came to me. I fought them before getting knocked away by some magical force. I saw Frodo disappear and reappear screaming in pain. I ran over to him.

"Strider!" I screamed. He then came attacking the riders with fire causing all of the to flee before he ran to us.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam cried.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He concluded. My eyes widened as the blade melted.

"Do something." Sam urged.

"This is beyond his skill to heal Sam." I answered.

"He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said before picking up Frodo and we ran.

We ran I heard Sam talking to Strider as we ran. I saw a clearing near some stone trolls. I called to Strider pointing to that area. He laid Frodo down gently as Sam tended to him. I walked to Strider standing next to him. I heard Sam say something before saying something alarming.

"Mr. Frodo?" He called. "He's going cold!" Sam cried to us. Strider ran over and kneeled by him checking him while I study the landscape looking for danger. Strider suddenly stood up and came to me.

"Watch the hobbit's while Sam and I look for kingsfoil."

I nodded and they ran to look.

3rd POV

Strider look around for the plant. Sam not far away. He turned to find some and started to cut it when he felt a sword to his neck.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" A female voice said. Strider slowly stood up to see a waist length chestnut brown hair, grey eyed she-elf.

"Who are you?" He said. He study the sword. "That type of sword is only owned by the royal guard of Mirkwood." Strider finished.

"You are correct." The women stated before saying. "I am Maeneth of Mirkwood." Strider's eyes widened he knew her he had met her when she was adventuring outside of Mirkwood when they were both young. They met in Rivendell when she was on her adventures. She had come to look toward Lord Elrond of the House of Rivendell as a father even calling him father.

"What are you doing near Rivendell, Maeneth?"

"Travelling" She answered shortly. He nodded slowly before taking in her beautiful features. He then asked.

"Can you help me?"

"With what Aragorn?" She asked.

"This way." He continuted. Maeneth nodded then followed him. Strider taking the kingsfoil too.

Raecla's POV

I was sitting there waiting when Strider came back. I saw a women...no a she-elf with him on a chestnut horse before she jumped off. She walked in saying some words in elvish I was able to understand.

"Frodo, Im Maeneth ... Telin let thaed." *I am Maeneth. I have come here to help you.* She then continued. "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." *Hear my voice. Return to the light. *

"Who is she?" I heard pippin ask while I watched her carefully.

"Frodo?" She said worried. Before she and Strider quickly knelt down by Frodo Strider using the kingsfoil on his wound. Frodo gasped in pain. I quickly took place by Strider and this Maeneth by Frodo before she said.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

I was confused Who was she? Why was she hear? Then I watched as Strider lifted Frodo putting him on Maeneth's horse. Me and Pippin both asked at the same time.

"Where are you taking him?"

But we were ignored before Maeneth said.

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

I was shocked to hear she was looking for us. I then heard Strider say in elvish.

"Dartho guin Berian ... rych le ad tolthathon." *Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.* He said as he grabbed her arm gently as she fixed her horses reins.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." *I am the faster rider. I'll take him.* Maeneth replied as Strider put his hand over hers.

"Andelu i ven." *The road is too dangerous.* Strider said worriedly.

"Whats going on?" I asked. But yet again I was ignored.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur Elrond's gwaith nin beriatha hon." *If I can get across the river, the power of Elronds people will protect him.* Maeneth replied.

"What are they saying?" Pippin questions. I looked at him and said.

"I cannot tell."

I saw Aragorn and Maeneth Look at each others eyes before she said bravely.

"I do not fear them."

I saw Strider hesitantly let go of her hand. Before saying.

"Be iest lîn." *As you wish. *

I watched as she softly and quickly jumped on the horse before she rode Strider said.

"Maeneth, ride hard. Don't look back."

I saw her smile down at him holding on the Frodo who was in front of her. Before she said to her horse.

"Noro lim, Nienna, noro lim!" *Ride fast, Nienna, ride fast!*

Then we all watched her, Nienna, and Frodo ride off. I heard Sam yell.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!"

But Strider didn't answer. I then asked.

"Who is she?"

He replied. "She is Maeneth of Mirkwood and a friend of mine I knew when I was young." I nodded and sat down and we waited...

3rd POV

Maeneth flew past the trees that were like a blur during the night. She kept riding and became day. Maeneth came to an area where four of the wraiths tried to surround her and take Frodo. She then kept going getting cut on the face by a branch she told Nienna.

"Noro lim, Nienna!" *Ride faster, Nienna.*

Nienna then did as command a rode harder. Maeneth and Frodo on Nienna then jumped over a log. She kept going finally making it to the ford. She went across and stopped at the edge of the water the Wraiths at the other said before one of the wraiths commanded.

"Give up the halfling, She-Elf."

Maeneth then pulled her Elven long sword from her back and holding it up and saying.

"If you want him, come and claim him."

Just then the wraiths began to cross the river Maeneth panicked and started chanting.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer. Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" *Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!*

Then the waters came looking like galloping horses washing the wraiths away. Maeneth breathed in relief before she heard the raspy breath of Frodo. She then looked down quickly getting of Nienna lowing Frodo to the ground holding as she felt his life slip away.

"No, no ... Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in ... not now!" She cried.

She then turned to see elves at the edge of the woods.

"Please help him father!" She begged Elrond as she saw him. The elves took him and the beautiful city of Rivendell and began healing him Maeneth being near the area start saying.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."

Just then Elrond chanted elvish words.

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." *Hear my voice, come back to the light *

Finishing the healing process of Frodo Baggins...


	7. Finding Them

A/N: Maeneth's Outfit is the same as the last outfit in the previous chapter.

I walked through the dense dark forest with my sister scouting for an of the Spiders.

"Do you see anything Tauriel?" I questioned. She turned to me her Auburn moving with her.

"No."

We kept walking till we knew it was too quiet. Tauriel and I went to one of the know Spider areas...And found them gone.

"Where are they?" Tauriel said in frustration. Rubbing her temples with her fingers like she always does when she angry.

"Your Right?" Said a voice behind us. We looked behind to see my dear friend Legolas. He always had his long blond hair and blue piercing eyes.

"They can't have just disappeared." I breathed.

"No, its like they ran." Tauriel replied then she looked to Legolas and said. "What are you doing here Legolas?" Ever since she fell in love with another man due to my dear friend not returning her feelings. She wed the other man that loved more. So she began to treat Legolas like a brother more.

"I came to get Maeneth, Tauriel." He answered looking at me. I looked at him puzzled and asked.

"What for?"

"A letter from your father in Rivendell." Legolas told me. My eyes widened.

"Let's go." I said and we head for the castle.

We made it to the castle. I walked in only to be greeted by Legolas's little sister of 565 years Aistina a blonde, blue eyed, very sweet kindhearted girl not made for battle.

"What's wrong you look frantic, Maeneth?" She asked studying me curiously.

"Where is the messenger the arrived?" I said frantic.

"He left, but whatever message he carried for you placed in your quarters." She replied in her sweet voice. I quickly walked away down the long halls and walked into my quarters. Walking quickly to my picking up the letter opening it breaking the seal and reading the letter.

_Dear Maeneth,_

_I have received news from Gandalf the Grey. He has found the One Ring-_

I gasped in shock of hearing about my beloved friend and the evil corrupted One Ring. Before continuing to read the letter.

_it is in the hands of an Hobbit named. Frodo Baggins. Last we heard he was near Bree with a old acquaintance from your wandering days. Aragorn. He will be near there with three other Hobbits and Gandalfs child. Please come quick. I need you to look in the area and track them down before the enemies do. Be safe and be swift my dear tinu._

_Your, Ada _

I finished the letter putting it in my old oak wooden chest before grabbing my elven long sword and walking out of my quarters to the main hall where Thranduil, Legolas, Aistina, and Tauriel stood waiting for me. Tauriel ran up to me worried and asked.

"What is it that made you so frantic sister?"

"I must leave for Rivendell." I Replied. My sisters and Aistina's faces fell.

"Why?" Aistina questioned quietly. I walked over to her kneeling to her height. Putting a hand on her shoulder and said.

"My Ada needs my services."

She and Tauriel nodded as well as Thranduil and Legolas.

"When shall I expect you back?" Thranduil asked.

"Not soon My lord." I replied and he nodded before walking away. I went to Legolas and hugged and he said.

"Goodbye, my dear friend."

"Oh its not good I expect I will see you in Rivendell soon." I smiled when I pulled away. "Legolas don't forget my bow and arrows." I said and he smiled. When I kneeled by Aistina and hugged she cried.

"I'll miss you!"

"I will to my dear." I replied breaking the hug before turning to my sister. We looked at each other before we embraced. And she told me.

"I am expecting."

I pulled away shocked and stared at her. I then smiled and said.

"That is wonderful."

Soon I left Nienna and rode away from Mirkwood. My gray dress billowing behind me.

*Days Later.*

I had been searching for the small company. I came to Bree to the Prancing Pony. I walked into the crowded inn. I went to the innkeeper. And her asked.

"Need a room..." He trailed. "Maeneth...my dear its good to see you." Butterbur exclaimed shaking my hand. I smiled and said.

"It's good to see you too old friend."

"You need a room?" He questioned. Shook my head and replied.

"No...but have you seen a girl, four hobbits, and man near hear."

"Yes! Those folk they left just two days ago." Butterbur replied.

"Where did they go?" I questioned.

"I think near Rivendell...yes the way to Rivendell." He smiled. Nodded my thanks before leaving on my way. I had kept riding and tracking before I heard voices.

"He's going cold." A voice said. I moved around behind a tree before I heard a familar voice say.

"Kingsfoil."

I followed the man before pulling out my sword quietly. And walking towards the man who had his back to me. I put the sword to his neck and he froze I said.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"

A/N: Yayyy finally a Maeneth chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Eowyn

Next...Dreams, Swords, Councils, Fellowships, and firstsight...


	8. The Council

A/N: Maeneth's and Raecla's Outfit's for the Chapter can be found at my Polyvore account.

Raecla and her Father sat and watched waiting for Frodo to awaken. When Maneth walked into the room and asked.

"How is he?"

"Healed...but not awake." Her father replied. Maeneth nodded sadly before turning to Raecla.

"May I speak with you."

Raecla nodded getting up almost tripping over the orange long dress that she was now wearing. Though she still saw Maeneth in her dress from when she rescued Frodo. They walked out of the white clean room. Out into a small hall.

"I do know you...don't you remember me?" Maeneth spoke hesitantly. Raecla thought for a moment before remembering.

*Flashback.*

Raecla walked along a hallway in her small red dress. She was only 10 at the time when she heard her fathers voice and another voice.

"Gandalf I cannot simply go on this new adventure."

"Please, I beg you." He father begged. She heard the woman sigh.

"We already had a lot of trouble those years ago when those dwarves showed up. I am still lieutenant of the guard and I must protect my people first."

Raecla walked down and stood behind the long chestnut brown haired woman.

"Please just once-" Her father started before he saw Raecla. The Woman turned and saw the small child behind her.

"Gandalf who is this young beauty." The Woman smiled looking at young Raecla.

"That is My Daughter Raecla, Maeneth." Her father replied.

"She's beautiful." Maeneth gasped. "She's like the northern star."

Raecla noticed that Maeneth was an she-elf and smiled before saying. "I think your prettier then me."

Maenth smiled down at the small child and said.

"Beauty is nothing compared to your skill in fighting and intelligence, my dear."

*Back to Present.*

Raecla gasped and exclaimed. "Maeneth!" She hugged the She-elf making her stumble before hugging back.

"Raecla I was happy to see you." Maeneth smiled before they heard Raecla's father call.

"I think he's awaking."

"Go, I have other matters to attend to." Maeneth pushed before walking away. The Raecla walked in setting herself down on a chair before she heard Frodo mumbles frightened.

"Where am I?"

Her father replies.

" You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know. Also Raecla is here too"

"Gandalf! Raecla!" Frodo Exclaimed. While Raecla smiled at him and replied.

" Yes, I'm here to with father and you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

" What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Frodo..." Her father trailed. "...I was delayed."

"It was just a mistake. My dear brother now he is here and you are just fine." Raecla smiled tensely. She had heard what Saruman had done to her father and she was angry. The man had been like an uncle and he just betrayed them. She looked over to see her father a bit distant.

"Father, Father." Raecla exclaimed as Frodo said. " Gandalf! What is it?"

"Nothing, Frodo..." He said calmly. Before they heard the shouts of no other then Sam. He ran in and exclaimed as stood by Frodo holding his hand.

"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!"

"Sam has hardly left your side." Raecla laughed softly.

" We were worried about you-weren't we, Mr. Gandalf? And Raecla?" Sam said smiling happily.

"Yes and By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Her father smiled. Then Lord Elrond a long brown haired elf walked in and said to Frodo.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Raecla smiled as she watched Frodo and Sam look in awe. Before getting up and leaving.

Maeneth was walking along when she saw no other than her other adopt sister...Arwen.

"Arwen." Maeneth cried. The brown haired fair she-elf turned and saw her sister. They ran to each other Maeneths red dress billowing behind her. And they embraced.

"Oh, My dear Sister." Arwen laughed. They broke the embrace and Maeneth smiled then asked.

"How are you Synalon and Arlath?"

Refering to Arwens beloved husband and first son.

"Quite well...but I have a question. How is Tauriel?" She asked. Looking at her stormy-grey eyed counter part.

"She and Herolian are expecting." Maeneth exclaimed happily. Arwen went wide eyed and said.

"I'm so happy for her...but this will have to be short lived."

"Why?" Maeneth questioned.

"Ada and Gandalf need to speak with you." She replied and Maeneth nodded before waving to her sister goodbye.

Maeneth walked along to where she found Gandalf and her father speaking on a balcony. She walked over and said as she watched Frodo.

"His strength returns."

"Yes, it does and quick to." Her father nodded.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said sadly. Maeneth put a comforting hand on her friend shoulder when her father said.

" And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"Yes, it is true and very surprising he has not succumbed to its power." Maeneth said looking at the men.

" It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf breathed. Before her father turned to him and said.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east." He started before Maeneth said remembering what happened with Saruman and Gandalf.

"His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell us, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin. "

" His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf replied with distaste.

"Then what will we do. This evil may be to strong." Maeneth breathed before her father nodded and said.

"She is right. This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves...We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard...Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here."

She watched as Gandalf stayed quiet and they watched the people arrive including her dear friend Legolas. Maeneth stayed quiet not listing to the men conservation. Before hearing something similar.

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

"Aragorn" She breathed quietly. Before rushing off Gandalf and her father watching. While her red dress billowed behind her. She ran down and called.

"Legolas, I hope you didn't forget what I requested."

Legolas turned and smiled at his friend before running to her and giving her a hug. The broke the hug and Legolas brought her to where her weapons were.

"Here they are just like you requested."

She smiled. Just then she saw Raecla walking by.

"Stay here." She ordered Legolas. She ran over to the Auburn haired wizard and yelled.

"Raecla come here I want you yo meet someone."

Raecla looked shocked, but before she could say anything she was pulled towards Legolas with her's and Maeneths orange and red dress trailing behind them.

"Legolas, this is Raecla." She smiled as the stood by the blonde haired elf. "And this is Legolas Raecla."

But they paid not attention when she saw them staring at each other. She smiled and just knew...before she said.

"Legolas, Raecla."

Snapping them out of the gaze.

"Yes." They replied.

"You both can talk later. Come on you haven't spent a lot of time with my sister Arwen." She grinned. Raecla groaned Maeneth had told her about Arwen and she loved to talk and try on dresses.

*Night.*

Maeneth stood in the shadows her red dress still on. As she heard the man named Boromir say.

"But no more than a broken heirloom."

Before he walked away passing Maeneth who was in the shadows. Then she watched Aragorn walk up and place the blade back. When Maeneth appeared behind him and said.

" Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir...not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate, Aragorn."

" The same blood flows in my veins...the same weakness..." He admitted. Maeneth shook her head and walked up the steps and stood in front of him.

" Your time will come. You will face the same evil...and you will defeat it." She started before taking his hands in hers and speaking in Elvish. "A si i-duath u-orthor, Aragorn...u or le a u or nin." *The shadow does not hold sway yet ... Not over you and not over me.*

Before she walked away leaving Aragorn to his thoughts.

*The day of the Council.*

Raecla and Maenth walked into the Council together Maeneth wearing her previous red dress and Raecla wearing her previous orange dress. The two women walked over and sat down. Maeneth sitting next to Aragorn. While Raecla was seated next to Maeneth. When Maeneths father spoke as the Men, Elves, Hobbit, Wizard, and Dwarves sat themselves.

" Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..."

Maeneth's father looked at Frodo and nodded his head and said.

" Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The two women watched as Frodo placed the ring on the pedestal and everyone looking shocked.

" The doom of man!" They heard a Auburn haired dwarf speak. Before the man Boromir spoke in some kind of trance.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

"Isildur's Bane. " He mumbled again. Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other worried for what Boromir might do. Before Elrond stands yelling.

"Boromir!"

Gandalf then chants the black speech making everyone frightened.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." *One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.*

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond tells Gandalf angrily and sternly. Before Gandalf apologizes before returning to his seat.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir started standing to make a case to the Council before continuing. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

The women watched as Aragorn exclaimed.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master."

Boromir looked at Aragorn angry before saying.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Then Legolas, Maeneth, and Raecla jumped out of their seats and Maeneth said.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Just then Raecla and Legolas said at the same time.

"You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir just scoffed before saying in disbelief.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Maeneth exclaimed. Before Aragorn told the three.

" Havo dad, Legolas, Maeneth, Raecla..." *Sit down, Legolas, Maeneth, Raecla...*

" Gondor needs no king." Boromir said before he sat down just as Legolas, Maeneth, and Raecla did.

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Raecla's father said when everyone was calm.

"You have only one choice..the ring must be destroyed" Maeneth said from her seat. Just then the Auburn haired dwarf the two girl remembered as Gimli stood and said.

"Then...what are we waiting for?"

Before he slammed his axe down. And the Ring remained untouched. Maeneth and Raecla filching at the power.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we..." Lord Elrond told the Dwarf before continuing. "...here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir cried to the Council.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas exclaimed standing up.

" And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli sneered standing up as well. Looking at the blue eyed elf.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said to everyone once again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yells. Then starting a fight that Aragorn, Maeneth, Raecla, and Frodo. Don't get involved in intill Frodo cries.

"I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Everyone quiets down looking at the hobbit in shock.

" Though...I do not know the way." Frodo continued. When Gandalf stood and kneeled by the hobbit and said.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then Raecla stood and walked by Frodo as her father riseed and stood next to Frodo and said.

"My healing is at your disposal if you our ever injured in battle. I will join you."

Raecla then stood by Frodo following her fathers actions. Aragorn then rises and goes to Frodo and says.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will..." Then her continued. "...you have my sword."

Aragorn then copies Raecla's actions standing near Frodo. When Maeneth walks over and smiles.

"My sword and my bow are your shield. I shall join this quest too."

Before she too stand by Frodo. She watches Legolas walk over and say.

"And you have my bow."

He then stands by Aragorn. When Gimli walks over tells him.

"And my axe."

He then stands near Legolas and the Boromir speaks up and says.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He started before continuing. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir then stands by Legolas when the group heres and cry.

"Oi! Mr. Frodo's not gong anywhere without me"

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiles. Then Pippin and Merry come running and say.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

" Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin stutters.

" Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered. The Elrond looks at the group before announcing.

"Eleven companions ... so be it." Before saying. "You shall be the Fellowship of the ring."

When Pippin opens his mouth and says.

"Great. Where are we going?"

And the group just looks at him. Before dispersing away gathering what they would need for this Quest.


	9. Leaving

A/N: Go to my polyvore account to see the outfits for this chapter.

Raecla was walking towards her quarters to get ready. She walked in and gathered her clothes. Putting on knee length brown leather boots, cream colored tights, a white long ruffled shirt with white gloves, and a long white bottom like cloak. Before she grabbed her healing items and daggers. She walked out and went to Frodo and Bilbo. The two hobbits turned to see Raecla in her clothes.

"You, look beautiful, my dear." Bilbo smiled. Raecla smiled and Frodo said.

"Look at what I have-"

But he was cut off when Maeneth walked in wearing a green like open dress with an armored belt on it, with black tights, brown leather knee high boots, her long elven sleek sword, with her sliver bow and blue feathered arrows. Raecla saw Bilbo's shocked face.

"Maeneth..." Bilbo gasped. Maeneth Smiled before crying.

"Bilbo my old friend."

The two embraced. Before breaking the hug before talking. While Raecla and Frodo smiled.

"He's so happy Frodo." Raecla said smiling. Frodo nodded and replied.

"Bilbo is."

They were interrupted by a elven guard.

"Lady Maeneth your Lord Elrond requests your presence." The guard said. Maeneth nodded before saying goodbye to Bilbo and left. SHe walked and saw Aragorn leaving where her father stood. He looked angry.

*What happened moments before.*

Aragorn stood at the grave of his mother. When Elrond walked up and said in elvish.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. " *She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.* Before he finished. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." Aragorn Breathed looking at the grave sadly.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." He tried. Before Aragorn said.

"This is not what you wanted to speak about. It is about Maeneth isn't it."

Elrond nodded before replying.

"She loves you. But won't admit it."

"I know. We love each other, but won't admit it so we may be happy." Aragorn told him.

"Aragorn. Our time here is ending. Maeneth's time is ending. Let her go. Let her leave this quest. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green." Elrond informed him.

"I will be never more than memory to her." Aragorn said looking at him.

"I will not leave my daughter here to die. " Elrond said angrily to the man.

"She stays because she still has hope. " Aragorn tried.

"She stays for you. She belongs with her people." Elrond replied. Before sending him away calling for his daughter.

*Present*

She walked to her father when he said to her.

"Maeneth. Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado...no círar." *Maeneth. It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now...before it is too late.*

"I have made my choice." Maeneth replied looking at the Fellowship fondly.

"He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope? Even after this quest. You will return and he won't." Elrond tried.

"There is still hope. " She begged him.

"If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die." Elrond told his daughter. Maeneth stared at her father when he continued. "And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing."

"That is not true-" Maeneth tried before trailing off. And Elrond once again tried to convince his daughter.

"He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt as nightfall in winter that comes without a star."

Maeneth shook her head trying to convince herself no.

"Here you will dwell, bound to your grief...under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent." He told her. When tears fell down her pale face. She breathed slowly in grief.

"No." She mumbled.

"Maeneth..." He started looking at his tear soaked daughter. "There is nothing for you here, only death." Elrond finished.

Maeneth looked at him sadly when he asked.

"A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn?" *Do I not also have your love?*

"Gerich meleth nîn, ada." *You have my love, father * She replied crying and hugged him. When he said.

"Will you go?"

"No father they need me...and Raecla's my twin soul she will need me." She replied breaking the hug and walking away. Elrond stood watching his daughter walk away. Hoping Aragorn would have better luck.

Raecla saw Maeneth's tear stained face when she watched Aragorn walk up to her and they walked away to speak.

"They love each other...I can tell." A voice said behind Raecla. Raecla turned to see Legolas.

"I can tell." She replied.

"Lets hope they admit before the end." He said before the duo walked to the rest of the Fellowship waiting for Aragorn and Maeneth.

Aragorn walked to Maeneth and asked.

"May we speak somewhere."

She nodded and they walked to a balcony and Maeneth remembered they spoke there before.

*Flashback*

"You are a skilled warrior just as I remember." She smiled at him.

"Maeneth-..." He started before continuing. "I love you."

Maeneth looked shocked before admitting.

"I love you too my dear Aragorn."

"Renech i lu i erui govannen?" *Do you remember when we first met?* Maeneth asked fondly. Aragorn nodded before saying.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen." *I thought I had strayed into a dream.*

"Gwenwin in enninath. U-arnech in naeth i si celich." *Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now.* Maeneth said him standing before him. "Renech i beth i pennen?" *Do you remember what I told you?* She questioned.

"You said you would bind yourself to me, and forsaking immortal life of your people." He told her. Staring into her stormy grey eyes.

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone." Maeneth admitted. Aragorn started into her eyes when she put in his hands the Evenstar. "I choose a mortal life." She told him.

Aragorn opened his hand to see the evenstar and he rose his head and said.

"You cannot give me this."

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart." She told him closing his fingers around the necklace. When the stared into each others eyes before kissing.

*Present.*

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Ú-ethelithon." *I will not be coming back.* He told her.

"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach." * You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back.* Maeneth started before continuing. "You will because I will be there to protect you." When Aragorn answered.

"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor. " *It is not of death in battle that I speak.*

"O man pedich?" *What do you speak of?* She asked.

"Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth...a nîr...a naeth." *You have a chance for another life. Away from war...grief...despair.* Aragorn begged her. staring at her grey eyes.

"Why are you saying this?" Maeneth asked in disbelief.

"I am mortal. You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Maeneth. Nothing more." He told her.

"I don't believe you." She shakes her head shocked. Aragorn took her hand gently before opening it and placing the Evenstar in it.

"This belongs to you." Aragorn said to Maeneth. She looked at him before giving it back and saying.

"It was a gift."

Closing his hand around it.

"Keep it. "

"But..." Aragorn tried before Maeneth cut him off.

"I am still going." She told him walking off. Aragorn sighed knowing she was to stubborn.

Raecla watched as the duo returned. The whole fellowship there. Maeneth stood by Raecla and Raecla asked.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and said.

"I will not speak off it now."

Raecla complied and nodded she noticed the look on Lord Elrond's face was not happy to see his daughter go. When he told the Fellowship.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Raecla, and Maeneth bowed to Lord Elrond. When Gandalf spoke.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo slowly walked forward Gandalf and Raecla behind continuing Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, the other three Hobbits, and the pony bill. The Frodo asked timidly as he turns to Raecla and Gandalf.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf and Raecla whisper.

Aragorn goes last waiting for Maeneth who looked at her father bidding a silently farewell when she turned to Aragorn staring at him. When she started to walk and walked past him Aragorn following. And the Journey to Mordor began.


	10. Forgiveness

A/N: Go to my polyvore account for Maeneths and Raeclas outfits.

The Fellowship walked in a thick forest for three days before resting and making a fire and settling down. Raecla walked to Legolas. Maeneth and Aragorn watching them dicuss things.

"We must help them forgive each other." Raecla said gently. Looking at the blue eyed elf. Legolas nodded before saying.

"I agree one of us speak to the other."

"I can speak to Aragorn you to Maeneth." She suggested looking at the two.

"Alright...Raecla you have a kind heart." Legolas smiled at her. Making Raecla blush a light pink. And they looked into each others eyes in till Maeneth suggested.

"Legolas and I can go hunt."

Legolas's head jerked up looking away from Raecla. Raecla doing the same. Then Gandalf nodded his head and responded.

"Yes, but be back soon its getting dark."

They walked off leaving the rest of the group. When Raecla walked over to Aragorn and said.

"I can tell you love her."

Aragorn looked shocked for a moment before saying.

"Yes, and I see you care for Legolas deeply."

Making Raecla look at him.

"You should speak to her...ask for forgiveness." She told him.

"She won't forgive me." He replied.

"Yes she will...love is strong then any other emotion even anger." Raecla countered. Smiling at him gently.

"Then if I speak to Maeneth...you speak to Legolas about you feelings." Aragorn said to the Auburn. Raecla nodded before answering.

"Fair...well speak gently and don't fight please."

He nodded and watched her sit by the fire. Though her remained standing.

Legolas and Maeneth walked through the woods. Maeneth had a couple of rabbits and Legolas a few too. When she spotted a deer. She pulled out her sliver bow from her hip quiver. Also pulling out a blue feathered arrow. Pulling it back breathing in...before breathing out...releasing it and hitting her target. They walked over and picked up the deer. Legolas dragging it back when they were on their way back before he said.

"Maeneth please speak with Aragorn."

Maeneth looked at him sharply before asking.

"Thats what you and Raecla were speaking about weren't you?"

He nodded.

"Raecla has already convinced Aragorn already more likely."

She shook her head in agreement. Raecla more likely did.

"Fine...but only if you speak with Raecla about your feelings." She smirked. Legolas stared at her shocked before saying.

"Alright...just please it hurts Raecla to see you two like that...I care about her deeply...I don't want her to be hurt."

Maeneth looked at him a nodded. Then finally got back to the camp giving the food the rest of the group. Raecla walked over to Legolas standing by him.

"Did she agree?" She asked. Legolas nodded before answering.

"Yes...but Aragorn?"

Raecla nodded 'Yes' as they watched the duo walk off.

Maeneth walked over to Aragorn and spoke.

"May we talk...not here though."

He nodded. They walked to another area. When Aragorn said.

"I'm sorry. And please forgive me Maeneth."

Maeneth looked into his eyes seeing her truly meant it before smiling and saying the three words he wanted to hear.

"I forgive you."

"Amin mela lle" *I love you.* He told her smiling at her.

"Amin mela lle, inye." *I love you, too.* She replied full of love. They looked at each other before kissing gently. Pulling out of the kiss and embracing each other before breaking the embrace. Walking back to Fellowship with their hands laced together. And when arriving Legolas and Raecla looking at each with knowing faces. Maeneth Forgave Him.

A/N: Yayy Maeneth forgave Aragorn. Also I my devianart link should be on my profile. So feel free to post fanart of my FF OC/Characters with there love interests and stuff. I would love to see your drawings and art. Eowyn


	11. Crebain from Dunland

The Fellowship had been walking for a long time passing Long Rivers and Tall Mountains. Now they were walking through the Deep Valleys. Where when Maeneth and Raecla turned to their lefts they could see the Misty Mountains rising. They now trekked up a small hill with Gandalf leading , then Raecla, Boromir, Gimli, the Hobbit's with Bill, Legolas, Maeneth, and lastly Aragorn bringing up the rear. The Fellowship walked and made camp on the hill Maeneth and Raecla sitting next to each other.

"Oh...I am tired." Raecla groaned. Maeneth smilied at her before replying.

"That is what travelling does."

Aragorn the sat down by the two women. The trio heard the clinging of swords and turned to see Boromir teaching two of the Hobbits Merry and Pippin how to fight. They smiled when they heard Gandalf say to the Fellowship.

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

Maeneth then nodded and replied.

"This is the best rout and it hopefully will keep us away from the prying eyes of Saruman."

Gandalf nodded. When Legolas who was watching for any danger beckoned her over to him.

"Do you see any danger Maeneth?" He asked looking at the Brown-Haired She-elf. Who then answered.

"No."

They heard Boromir instruct Merry and Pippin.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin ... on your toes ... good, very good ... I want you to react, not think."

Pippin and Merry nodded.

"Move your feet." Maeneth called to Merry and Pippin from where see was standing by Legolas.

Raecla nudged Aragorn and said.

"You are now forgiven aren't you?"

He nodded and replied.

"Yes...I have you and Legolas to thank."

She smiled when she and Maeneth both heard Gimli say.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf, Raecla, and Maeneth shook the heads no before replying.

"No, Gimli. We would not take the road through Moria unless we had no other choice."

Then Maeneth and Raecla watched as Boromir accendiently nicked Pippin's foot and apologized. Only to be knocked to the grounded. They watched as Aragorn tried to stop it only to get flipped over to. The two women then started laughing at the two men.

"Your be laughing now, but not later Maeneth and Raecla." Aragorn rolled his eyes at the two women.

"Oh, Sure we will." Raecla replied.

Maeneth then turned to look at the surroundings as Legolas did too with their elf eyes of great sight. They saw a grey cloud coming towards them when Sam asked.

"What is that?"

"Nothing ... it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli replied careless.

"It's moving fast ... against the wind." Boromir realized. When Legolas and Maeneth's eyes widened before yelling.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled. Maeneth quickly grabbed her things sliding under a rock near Aragorn when she saw Frodo behind her. Who was about to gasp when she covered his mouth. And whispered.

"Shhh..."

He nodded and kept quiet only for Maeneth too see Raecla stuck. She attempted to help when Aragorn grabbed her arm and shook his head no. And he told Legolas.

"Help her."

Legolas nodded and ran up getting Raeclas foot from under the rock. Raecla the gasped when she felt someone grab her arm only to see Legolas and calm down. Then they ran and hid under the rock. Legolas holding on the Raecla who was shaking with fear. Then the creatures went over their hiding spots with a screeching noise...and they disappeared. Everyone then left their hiding spots and got up. Staring the way the Crebain went. When Gandalf said.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Before continuing. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

As they all looked at the snowy mountain to the East of them.

A/N: Yayyy another chapter done. Also oh no because you all know whats happening in Moria. I will be sad. Well Bye. Eowyn


	12. Pass of Caradhras

The Fellowship walked up the snowy cold path of Caradhras. Maeneth and Legolas were in the front. Due to the fact they were elves and light footed, and they were on top of the snow watching for any danger. They were followed by Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir who was carrying Merry and Pippin, then Aragorn who was carrying Frodo and Raecla who was carrying Sam. Everyone shivered in the cold except Legolas and Raecla. Snow collected on the men, dwarf, and old wizard's beards. They were walking when Frodo (who Aragorn placed on the ground allowing him to walk) slipped falling tumbling down in till Aragorn caught him. The Fellowship stopped their trek. When Raecla turned to Sam in her arms and asked.

"May I check on them?"

Sam nodded his head before being placed on the cold snow. Raecla ran down to Frodo and Aragorn.

"Are you alright?" She asked the two. Checking over Frodo for any wounds. Frodo smiled at her before answering.

"I'm fine, Raecla don't worry about me."

Raecla smiled.

"I always have to worry about you two." She pointedly said to the two. Then Frodo seemed frantic looking for something.

"Whats wrong Frodo?" Raecla frowned at the hobbit.

"Th..-e Ring I can't find it." He replied scared. When she saw the two staring at something. She turned and saw Boromir picking up the ring. She saw the look on his face wasn't good. In the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn's hand on his sword. She also saw Maeneth reaching up for her sword. When Maeneth called.

"Boromir?"

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing ... such a little thing." Boromir mumbled. Looking like he was in some kind of trance.

"Boromir ... give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said quietly.

Suddenly the man snapped out of the trance...And smiled down at Frodo before giving it to Frodo. Who snatched it away.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir said ruffling Frodo's. Before walking away back to the rest of the fellowship. Raecla watched as Aragorn released his hold on his sword as did Maeneth. And then the fellowship continued their Journey.

The fellowship was now in a part of the pass. Where it was colder and the snow was a blizzard. Aragorn was again holding Frodo. Raecla Sam and Boromir Merry and Pippin. With Maeneth and Legolas still leading.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" *Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!* Maeneth heard as she and Legolas walked.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas and Maeneth yelled urgently.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the blizzard.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Maeneth heard Aragorn beg.

"No!" Gandalf protested. Before he chanted.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i ruith." *Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.*

Then the group heard a crack of lightning. When a rock tumbled down the mountainside. The group looked in horror when a snow avalche fell on them. Raecla covering Sam. Aragorn covering Frodo and Boromir doing the same with Merry and Pippin. When Maeneth tried to find some sort of cover she slipped and almost fell. When she felt and hand catch her. She looked up and saw Legolas. He pulled her up when they were buried by snow. The fellowship popped their heads out of the snow. Maeneth looked around for everyone when she said.

"Where's Raecla and Sam?"

Everyone looked around. When Sam popped out of the snow. Maeneth trudged her way over. Helping Raecla out too. When Boromir yelled.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

Aragorn shook his head when him and Maeneth answered.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli told the fellowship. Gandalf, Maeneth, and Raecla tensed. They knew what was under the mountain because the dwarves were greedy...Shadow and Flame...the Balrog of Morgoth. Then the three of them hesitantly answered.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Then Frodo answered.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf murmured. As they took the road to Moria.

The fellowship was walking down a path. When Gandalf and Raecla came and walked by Frodo.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf smiled. Frodo walked over and allowed the wizard to lean on him as Raecla went to help too.

"How is your shoulder?" Raecla questioned Frodo.

"Better than it was." Frodo replied honestly. When Raecla walked away. Walking nexted to Legolas.

"How's you ankle?" Legolas asked her. Raecla looked up startled.

"H..o...w? She stuttered. Yes, her ankle was injured after the Crebain, but she waved it off.

"You limp a little." He replied. When they heard a small giggle from behind them. They turned and saw Maeneth and Aragorn smiling at them. With their hands laced together.

"Its fine...now it is." She answered truthfully. When they made it to the top of the path.

"The Walls of Moria!" they heard Gimli gasp.

"Not really beautiful inside." Raecla heard Maeneth mumble loud enough only for her to hear.

As they walked along a wall facing a lake as well Gimli said.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf confirmed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas remarked. She heard Gimli growl at him. When she nudged him and gave him a look. They made it to a part of the wall that had a faint outline of two twisted trees.

"Isildin ... it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf mumbled holding his staff. When the moonlight shown and then door lit up. "It reads, The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." He continued.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked curiously.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf replied confident. He then chanted some words that did not affect the stone. The rest of the fellowship settled down Raecla, Maeneth, and Aragorn sat next to each other. When Aragorn got up taking everything of the pony Bill.

"Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." He said to Sam. Who nodded sadly.

"Bye, Bill." Sam whispered sad.

"Go on, Bill, go on ..." Aragorn said. When Maeneth saw the worried look on his face said reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Sam ... he knows his way home."

When Bill trotted off and Aragorn sat by the two women. Taking Maeneth's cold hands in his own. When they heard the splashing of rocks. Aragorn quickly got up as did Maeneth. Aragorn grabbed Pippins hand. And they said quietly.

"Do not disturb the water."

When Gandalf said.

"Oh ... mellon." *friend*

And the stone doors opened.

The fellowship walked in the dark doorway. Gandalf lighting up a jewel on the top of his staff. When Gimli boasted to the two elves in the group.

"Soon, Master Elves, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves, roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin ... And they call this a mine."

They looked around and saw bodies when Boromir said grimly looking at the bodies.

"This is no mine ... It's a tomb!"

"Oh ... no ... no ... no...!" Gimli cried in grief.

Legolas walked over and pulled an arrow out of a body. And study it before confirming.

"Goblins." He hissed. As he and Maeneth pulled a arrow out of their quiver notching it on their bows. And everyone else either a sword or axe.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said. When Raecla and Frodo who were at the far back of the group felt something wrap around their ankles. Before getting pulled off their feet and screaming as they were dangled in front of a tentacle beast.

"Gandalf, Maeneth, Aragorn!"

The two elves, two men, dwarf, wizard, and three other hobbits. Ran out and fought the beast. Cutting off some of its tentacles. While Legolas and Maeneth shot at the beasts eyes. Finally it realsed the two. Frodo landing in the waiting arms of Boromir. While Raecla landed in the water. Not coming up. Legolas quickly went over and swam in the water picking up Raecla and carrying her out. She coughed up water before regaining her footing and she, Legolas, and Maeneth who was still fighting the beast. Run into the mine with the rest of the fellowship. When the beast attempted to follow. Made the doorway cave in trapping the fellowship. When Gandalf said lighting his staff..

"Now we have but one choice ... we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard ... there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

And they continued their trek into the dark, cold mines of Moria.


	13. Mines of Moria

The Fellowship walked through the dark halls of Moria. Only Gandalfs staff lighting the way for them. Gandalf was leading them through. While Maeneth and Raecla walked by each other whispering in conversation. When Raecla asked a little loud.

"How long does it take to get to the other side?"

Maeneth and Gandalf shushed the young wizard. Who looked down embarrassed. Before Maeneth and Gandalf replied.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

Then the fellowship continued. When Maeneth whispered.

"I'm Sorry if I was harsh its just there are many dangers in."

"I know its ok. Father told me of all of the dangers." Raecla muttered. When they entered a chamber with ropes a some kind a pulley system. Gandalf and Maeneth touched the wall with some kind of white ore in it. When Gandalf said.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril."

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Maeneth commented. And the fellowship looked at her.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift. " Gimli replied. Gandalf and Maeneth nodded when Gandalf said.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Frodo and Raecla's eyes widen.

"It's said the nothing can pierce it and its as strong as dragon scales and light as a feather." Maeneth said to the old wizard.

"Yes that is true." Gandalf nodded before they continued. They soon walked into a cavern area with three different tunnels leading to different areas. Then Gandalf said.

"I have no memory of this place."

The fellowship looked worried before Aragorn said.

"We should make a small fire and rest."

Gandalf nodded and sat on a rock smoking his pipe. Frodo came to join him. Maeneth and Raecla sat near one of the tunnel entrances. When Raecla said looking at Maeneths hair (Go to my pinterest on my profile for her hairstyle.)

"How did you do your hair like that?"

Maeneth smiled at her before answering.

"My mother taught me."

"Where is your mother?" Raecla asked curiously.

"She and my father were killed by orcs when I was young." Maeneth swallowed. Raecla's eyes widened shocked. She saw in the corner of her eyes Legolas look down sadden.

"I'm Sorry...I'm sorry for asking and I'm sorry for what happened." She apologized.

"Its not your fault..." Maeneth trailed before saying. "How about I do your hair?"

Raecla smiled excitedly like a child before answering.

"Yes!"

"Come here then." Maeneth beckoned to her similar to like a mother would. She got up a sat in front of Maeneth. Maeneth started on her hair when they heard Pippin ask Merry.

"Are we lost?"

"No. I don't think we are. Shhh,Gandalf's thinking." Merry shushed him. Maeneth and Raecla laughed lightly. When suddenly Pippin exclaimed.

"Merry!"

"What?" Merry replied irritated. Causing Maeneth and Raecla too laugh more.

"I'm hungry." Pippin said quietly. And Merry just shook his head. Raecla snickered when Maeneth said.

"Done!"

"Really?" Raecla asked. Maeneth nodded then look around and round a piece of broken jagged piece of glass on the floor. Then handed it to Raecla who then looked at her hair (Go to my pinterest on my profile for her hairstyle) . She gasped dropping the piece of glass getting up and hugging Maeneth who chuckled lightly. They broke the hug and sat again. After awhile Raecla rested her head upon Maeneths shoulder. Maeneth saw Aragorn smiling at her and she smiled back. When Gandalf exclaimed pointing to the far left tunnel near Maeneth and Raecla.

"Ah! It's that way. "

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed happily.

The fellowship got up gathering their wears. Aragorn stomped out the fire and Gandalf leading the way again.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed. They then asended into darkness. Aragorn and Maeneth giving each other wary glances of whats to come.

They continued and then they came to a dark hall. When Gandalf said lighting up his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light."

The light revealed a giant beautifully carved stone hall. Raecla and Gimli gasped at the site and Maeneth smiled.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Maeneth and Gandalf announced. Everyone was looking around shocked.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam gasped from beside Frodo. When Maeneth and Raecla watched as Gimli saw two skeletons with goblins arrows in them leading to a door way. When Gimli yelled 'no' running to the room Maeneth and Raecla quickly running after him Gandalf yelling at them.

"Gimli! Maeneth! Raecla!"

Then he started to follow after them. Th rest of the fellowship trailing behind. Then in the room Maeneth and Raecla ran in to see a small stone room with bodies, a stone tomb with light shining on it, and a small well. The two women read the words on the tomb 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. They gasped and Gimli fell to his knees in a sob. When the rest of the fellowship ran in. Raecla and Maeneth went and kneeled by Gimli and said together.

"I'm so sorry Gimli."

Before getting up and both of them squeezing his shoulder in comfort. Then Maeneth walked to stand by Aragorn lowering her head. And Raecla stood by Legolas who put a hand on her should in comfort. Aragorn took Maeneths hand in his own and said.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"No, Poor Gimli didn't deserve this."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. When Gandalf read.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I feared." He said looking at the fellowship. The two women watched as Boromir walked over to Gimli placing a hand on his shoulder. Gimli chanting dwarvish softly and sobbing. When Legolas whispers to the two humans and she-elf urgently.

"We must move on. We cannot linger."

Maeneth nodded in agreement. When Gandalf picked up a ripped up book covered with blood. Reading it.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates ... but cannot hold them for long ... the ground shakes ... drums  
>drums in the deep ... we cannot get out." He started before continuing slowly. "A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming."<p>

When the fellowship heard a clatter from the well. And saw Pippin almost fall into it when Merry caught him. The fellowship froze as the metal bucket fell down the shafts. Then it stopped and everyone breathed and Gandalf turned to Pippin angrily.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" He yelled. Raecla gasped and said shocked.

"Father!"

When then sound of booms resounded in the mines. Each boom getting closer. Raecla and Sam glanced at Frodos belt. In which the sword. glowed a blue. Raecla remebered most elven blades glowed when Orcs or Goblins were near.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam gasped at the same time Raecla said. "Frodo!"

Frodo pulled out his sword when Legolas and Maeneth looked at teach before saying in distaste.

"Orcs!"

Aragorn turned to the Hobbits and said ushering the towards Gandalf and Raecla.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf and Raecla."

The two elves and two men went to the door. When Boromir looked out only to be pulled back by Maeneth. When the two saw a an arrow near wear his head was. Him nodding his head in thank's when saying shocked.

"They have a cave-troll!'

The two elves and two men bared up the door with weapons. Then Gimli snatched up two rusted axes jumping on the tomb. Yelling.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath"

The two elves and two men. Backed away standing near the rest of the fellowship. Unsheathing their weapons. Legolas, Maeneth, and Aragorn their bows. Also stringing them and pulling them back ready to fire. Gandalf his staff and sword. Boromir his sword and Gondor shield. Gimli his axe. Raecla her daggers, and the Hobbits their swords.'Boom,Boom' they heard before the door broke a little before Maeneth, Legolas, and Aragorn. Shot the Orcs they could see with their arrows. The orcs dying with a squeal. When Maeneth and Aragorn put their bows away quickly pulling out their swords holding them out. When...the door burst open splintered wood flying everywhere. Orcs rushing in. Maeneth cutt them down one by one. When she didn't notice one behind her. She heard a squeal turning around to see Raecla splattered with dark black orc blood. Maeneth could tell she was shocked.

"Thank you." Maeneth said to Raecla who nodded before continuing to fight Maeneth doing the same. When a cave troll burst through too. Knocking Maeneth and Raecla off their feet. Before they quickly got up. Maeneth ran over too the troll cutting at its legs. It saw her and before she could react it picked her up by her legs.

"Ah." She grunted in pain. Raecla turned too where she could see Aragorn. And yelled pointing to Maeneth.

"Aragorn! Save Maeneth! I'll protect Frodo."

Aragorn nodded running over too Legolas. Raecla ran over too Frodo. Protecting him. Aragorn ran over too Legolas and called.

"Legolas! Maeneth!" He called pointing to Maeneth.

Legolas nodded fighting through the sea of orcs. He got to Aragorn. He aimed at the trolls arm...And shot and just as he did Maeneth cutt at the arm. Being let go she fell towards the ground expecting to hit the ground. When she was caught by Aragorn who smiled at her.

"How many times have I saved you." He asked smirking. Maeneth shoved him falling out of his arms onto the ground. And replied snarky.

"None!"

Before fighting again. Frodo and Raecla were hiding away from the troll. When the troll caught site of them. Raecla spotted a spear thrusting it into the troll. Who pulled it out knocking away Raecla into a wall causing her to be a bit out of it. When she heard.

"Aragorn! Raecla!"

She watched helpless as Frodo was stabbed with the spear. The fellowship reacting by killing the troll. Maeneth ran over to Raecla helping her get too Frodo. Who she rolled on his back...when he gasped alive. Everyone shocked.

"He's alive. " Sam breathed in relief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured the fellowship.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said shocked.

"He's right." Maeneth said just as shocked staring at the Hobbit.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smiled. Frodo opened his shirt too reveal Mithril. Shocking everyone again.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli laughed. When the fellowship heard more booms from below. Gandalf turned to the fellowship exclaiming.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"

Maeneth helped up Frodo quickly, and the fellowship then ran to the entrance of the tomb running back into the Hall running to the bridge Khazad-Dum...

A/N: Yayy another chapter. Sorry for taking so long. But also really sad because you know whats coming.  
>Eowyn<p> 


	14. The Fall of Gandalf

The fellowship ran down the great stone hall of Dwarrowdelf. Only Gandalfs staff. Maeneth and Raecla could here the screeching of the Goblins. Maeneth could tell she was frighten. When Gandalf yelled to the group.

"This way!" He said pointing in a direction down the hall. Soon they stopped looking around seeing...they were surrounded. Goblins were pouring down from the pillars and coming in all directions around them. Screeching at them. The fellowship pulled out their weapons prepared.

"What do we do?" Raecla panicked. She was frighten and scared. She didn't think Maeneth could help her this time.

"Be calm, Raecla" Maeneth reassured. Everyone stared in horror at the Goblins When a deafening roar was heard. Everyone saw a light down the way they came. And the Goblins froze in fear. Before scuttling away in the darkness in fear. The laughs of Gimli could be heard. Everyone then looked in fear. Maeneth and Raecla watched as Gandalf closed his eyes almost in thought. When Boromir asked frightened.

"What is this new devilry?"

Raecla and Maeneth watched in fear as a coal black, fire birthed, winged beast, with black curved horns appeared down the hall. The two women watched as Gandalf opened his eyes. And Gandalf and Maeneth answered.

"A Balrog ... a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!"

Then in urgency Raecla yelled.

"Run! Quickly!"

Gandalf then ushered them group down the giant hall. The echoing footsteps of the Balrog behind them. Maeneth and Raecla breathing heavily. When they arrived to a staircase. The women saw as Boromir almost fell down a broken staircase, but was caught by continued their way down the steps. When the women heard Gandalf tell Aragorn.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near."

They looked back and saw Aragorn hesitate before Gandalf yelled and pushed him forward.

"Do as I say; Swords are no more use here."

Then they continued their way down. Gandalf behind them. Making their way down they came to a broken part of the step. Legolas jumped over first.

"Gandalf." Legolas called to the old wizard. Who then jumped to him and went and waited for the rest of the group. Next, went Gimli. Who Aragorn attempted to throw, but he turned around and said.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

Before jumping. Almost falling into the deep grounds of Moria. Only to be caught by Legolas...on the beard. And he yelled in pain.

"Not the Beard."

Before being pulled up. Then Aragorn tossed Sam over. Legolas catching him. Then Aragorn jumped across, then after him, Boromir, pippin, and merry cause the steps to break more. Then the footsteps of the Balrog were heard. And the piece of rock fell from above breaking part of the steps from the back. Causing it to be unbalanced.

"Frodo I'm going to toss you to Aragorn." Maeneth told him. Maeneth turned to Raecla. Who nodded her head. And the two women picked him up and tossed him to Aragorn who caught him. Then the bridge was breaking the women were unable to get to the rest of the fellowship.

"Raecla! Lean Forward!" Maeneth yelled to the young wizard. Who nodded. They lent forward causing the steps to go forward too. The women then tumbled forward. Only for Maeneth to be caught by Aragorn, and Raecla by Legolas. Upright on their feet the fellowship continued down the stairs. In till they made it to the hall to the bridge. They looked back to see the Balrog. Running hard to get to there destination. When they made on the the bridge they ran across it only. To look back to see Gandalf stop at the middle. Everyone froze looking in horror. When Gandalf pulled out his sword and staff holding up them together in the air Yelling.

"You cannot pass!"

Before slamming it down on the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried as Raecla did to cry. "Father!" But she couldn't move she was froze in her spot.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." Gandalf boomed to the beast. The balrog then walked onto the bridge. When Gandalf with all his strength yelled. "You shall not pass." Slamming his sword and staff down on the bridge. The magic from it causing the half of the bridge on the balrogs side to crumble the balrog falling into the abyss. Maeneth watched as Gandalf breathed in relief making his way towards them. Only for a red rope to come up and wrap around his ankle. Pulling him down. Loosing his sword and staff.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screams. He runs forward attempting to go after Gandalf only to be held back by Boromir. Gandalf looks at them sadly at Frodo and Raecla. Before saying fiercely.

"Fly, you fools!"

Letting go of his hold falling into the abyss.

"No!" Frodo cried still held back by Boromir. Maeneth felt a tear go down her face. She put her hands to her face crying in grief. Aragorn had tears streaming down his face. When Raecla cried.

"No! Father!"

She attempted to go after her father. Only to be held back by the waist by Legolas. Who too had tears.

"No!" She wailed in grief. Reaching for the edge of the bridge. Maeneth felt hand take her hand from her face. It was Aragorn.

"We must go." He told her. She saw everyone was heading to the entrance of the mines. Legolas forcefully caring Raecla out. Maeneth saw arrows flying at them. Then two ran outside seeing it was day. Merry was comforting Pippin, but he too was crying. Then Boromir was keeping back Gimli, and Sam was crying too. Though she also saw Legolas hugging a sobbing Raecla who was sobbing 'No!' over and over.

"Legolas, Maeneth get them up." He said urgently. Maeneth nodded helping get Merry and Pippin up, but she still had tears. When Boromir looked at Aragorn and said in grief.

"Give them a moment ... for pity's sake!"

This time it was Maeneth who spoke.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir,  
>Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn get them up."<p>

"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn said as he helped Sam from the ground. Legolas helped Raecla up who looked to tired to fight. Letting her lean on him. Boromir then helped Gimli up. When Maeneth and Aragorn searched for Frodo. Only to see walking in a direction in some daze. They called to him.

"Frodo? Frodo!"

He turned to them with a grief stricken face. Maeneth ran to the hobbit kneeling by him.

"Come Frodo. Gandalf would want you to be strong." She said calmly not trying to cry herself. Frodo nodded slowly coming back to the group. When they were together again they set of towards the Mysterious Woods of Lothlórien...

A/N: Oh no Gandalf one of my favorite characters! I literally cried writing this. Ecspecially Raeclas part. Well see you soon.  
>Eowyn<p> 


	15. Lothlorien

A/N: Go to my polyvore on my profile to see the dresses in the chapter.

The fellowship continued their trek to the woods of Lothlorien. They passed through a small plain. With a little creek. Raecla was now running by Maeneth. She was a little tired. Sometimes almost falling to the ground. But was caught by Maeneth and Legolas. After a long time of running they made it to the woods of Lothlorien. It was beautiful. The trees were tall. But Maeneth knew they weren't as tall as the one's in Mirkwood. They were walking through the wood. When Gimli had to open his mouth looking around nervously.

"Stay close, young Hobbits ... they say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..." He beckoned the hobbits to him. The two women scoffed at the dwarf and rolled their eyes. Causing Legolas and Aragorn to smile at the women. The two women knew of the lady of lights power. And she wasn't evil. When Gimli finished saying.

"And are never seen again!"

The group continued walking when once again much to the annoyance of the only women in the group. He opened his fat mouth.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

When the group turned arrows were pointed at them. Legolas brought out an arrow only Aragorn to shake his head. Legolas lowered the arrow. When a white haired elf walked out. Raecla knew him he was Haldir. She met him on he's in her fathers journeys. She winced at the thought of her father.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He said to the dwarf. Who glowered. He turned and saw Raecla, and nodded at her. She nodded back. "Come with me." He said. The fellowship followed him to a camp in the trees waiting to be able to cross threw. They company sat a rested. The women watched as Haldir greeted Legolas.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." *Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.*

Haldir bowed to Legolas who bowed back and said in thanks.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." *Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.*

Maeneth went and stood by Aragorn.

"I hope we are able to stay." She said in concern. Aragorn looked at her and said.

"We will."

When Haldir glanced at Aragorn and said.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." *Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.*

"Haldir." Aragorn nodded shortly. When Maeneth turned to Haldir and said.

"Im Maeneth "Mirkwood". "Thank" lle ten' "your" tua." *I am Maeneth of Mirkwood. Thank you for you help.*

Haldir nodded at the she-elf. About to say something when Gimli interrupted.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

Haldir look at the dwarf. Before replying with some distaste.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli started before continuing in Khuzdul. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" *I spit on your grave!*

They heard Raecla gasp. Maeneth and Aragorn turned to Gimli sharply. Aragorn grabbed his arm and said sternly.

"That was not so courteous."

Raecla watched as Maeneth scolded Gimli. She and the group heard a smack resound. Maeneth had slapped Gimli on the back of his head. Gimli felt ashamed as Maeneth kept scolding him. She was like a mother scolding a child. When Raecla heard someone sit by her.

"Raecla." A voice said. She knew it was Legolas. She turned to him and said.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes..." She lied. Legolas gave her a look that clearly said 'You're lying.'

"Truthfully." She asked him. He nodded before she continued. "No...I miss him so much." She choked. Legolas then said something that she knew was true.

"Gandalf wouldn't want you to wallow in grief...He would want you to be strong."

She nodded and straiten herself up. Turning to Legolas hugging him. He was shocked, but he slowly hugged back. He heard her mumble in his shoulder.

"Thank you."

When Haldir walked over to the rest of the group and told them.

"Come with me."

They walked in till the made it to a Giant beautiful tree. That Maeneth and Raecla knew held Caras Galadon. The heart of Lothlorien. The fellowship gazed at in wonder. When Haldir spoke.

"Caras Galadon. The heart of Elvendom on earth-" Haldir started in till Maeneth said. "This is the city of Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Haldir nodded 'yes'. She was correct. They then entered the city. Walking up many stairs. Before coming to a small staircase. When two people walked down it one was a man when golden hair. And another was a woman who a beautiful golden hair. The fellowship then knew the man was Celeborn and the woman was Galadriel. When Celeborn spoke.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet Eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Then from what it looked like. Galadriel had a look of realization on her face. Before saying loudly yet softly.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

It was almost hard for Maeneth and Raecla to keep from crying. Before Legolas and Maeneth said sadly.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Everyone bowed their head sadly. When Raecla heard in her mind.

'Do not fret Raecla. Do not wallow in your sadness.'

She knew it was Lady Galadriel.

'I'm sorry My Lady.' Raecla replied back in her mind. Yes, her father taught her to do this. It was simple magic not to big like his magic was. She also knew Maeneth could do this because of the magic of elves.

'Do not apologize. Do not cry. For what you lost will be back in a different light.' Galadriel said calm. Before ending the coverstation. Galadriel looking a Gimli. But Raecla had a look of confusion on her face. Raecla didn't pay attention to what she was saying anymore...She was confused...She looked and saw Maeneth had the same face. When Galadriel spoke again.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

They all nodded when Galadriel beckoned the two girls over.

"Lana can you take these two companions for a change in attire."

The maid nodded her head. Leading the girl too a room with two changing screens and they changed when came out Maeneth a light blue/golden long sleeved dress. With tan closed heels. Also wearing a circlet on top of her head. Then Raecla stepped out wear a long sleeved beautiful purple dress with open heels, and beautiful wing earnings. The two women had let their hair out naturally.

"You look beautiful Raecla" Maeneth gushed. To the wizard. Who smiled at her. And replied with.

"You look gorgeous in that Maeneth."

They were interrupted by that same maid from earlier. She had brown hair in a ponytail, she wore a white dress with a blue over froth.

"My ladies..." She started but was cut off. By Raecla.

"Just call us Raecla and Maeneth."

She nodded before saying.

"Then please call me Lana."

"Of course." The two women said. Before Lana began to comment how beautiful than looked. Though they replied saying shes even more beautiful then them. When Lana randomly said.

"Oh yes Lady Galadriel. Would like to speak to both of you in her Garden."

They nodded 'thank you' before leaving to meet Lady Galadriel...

A/N: Oh no we are close to finishing this. I'm sad. But theres more to come.  
>Hoped you like this chapter. Eowyn<p> 


	16. Twin Souls and Truth Be Told

The women walked into a small Garden. It had many beautiful flowers. The two women saw Lady Galadriel. On a stone seat. They walked over to her and sat next to the older woman. Who then spoke.

"Ahh...I see you have arrived."

"Yes my lady." They told her.

"You have questions? Do you not?" She asked them. They nodded and she turned to Raecla. She then said.

"What do you wish to ask?"

"I...I...want to know why I don't have magic?" She asked Lady Galadriel. Who laughed softly.

"You do my dear."

The two women looked confused.

"You both have magic."

They looked shocked. When lady Galadriel answered their questions.

"You Raecla were not born of magic, but as you grew around it your soul adapted to it."

"But...But...what about me my lady." Maeneth question.

"Well isn't it obvious she has the magic...because you two are twin souls..." She started pointing to the two women but was cut off by Raecla.

"What are twin souls?" Raecla asked.

Galadriel smiled softly. Shaking her head. And answered.

"They are two people girl and girl or boy and boy or boy and girl. Who's souls are connected since birth. Even if their born years apart."

The two girls looked at each other before asking.

"Then why hasn't our magic shown?"

Galadriel pulled a beautiful white flower. Smelling it before saying.

"You haven't believed."

The two nodded. They were now determind to believe. When Maeneth spoke.

"But...but twin souls isn't just how I got magic...is it my lady."

Galadriel smiled. And nodded. She knew Maeneth was wise and their was a reason why.

"Yes...but I will tell you soon I must speak to Raecla first." She told them. Maeneth nodded getting up from the seat and waited outside the Garden. When Raecla asked.

"What is it?"

"You will learn the truth soon Raecla. When what you had comes back." She answered. Raecla was confused, but got up and walked to Maeneth and tapped her shoulder pointing her towards Galadriel. She was then the one who waits. Maneth walked over to Lady Galadriel her dress trailing behind. She sat beside Galadriel who said.

"I must tell you something important."

Maeneth nodded when Galadriel spoke.

"You've always wondered about you ancestry."

Maeneth then said in confusion.

"Yes..."

"Your mother...you father...you see you father was just son of the captain of the mirkwood guard...but..." She started before continuing. "Your mother was the daughter of...the lady of light."

Maeneth was shocked before speaking.

"So...your...my...grandmother...thats how I have magic not just because of the twin soul."

Galadriel nodded. She knew Maeneth was going to ask next. So she answered.

"Yes. Your mother had left looking for adventure. She then met your father...they fell in love and soon had you but you see he already had Tauriel...his wife before your mother had died of a terrible wound...then you should know the rest my dear."

"So...Tauriel's my Half-Sister?" Maenth asked looking at her Grandmother. Who nodded 'yes'. Then said something that confused Maeneth.

"Now I'm pretty sure Raecla knows now. Come out Raecla."

Raecla stepped from the shadows. Shocked. She knew Maeneths linage now. Galadriel turned to the two and calmly said.

"Now...tomorrow...I expect you two to meet me hear...I shall teach you your gifts."

Then two nodded. Maeneth got up walking to Raecla. The two left walking to the fellowship. As they walked to the encampment. Legolas saw Raecla come. He thought she looked beautiful. Aragorn also watched as Maeneth came he gazed at her. The two walked down to two beds near the hobbits. Laying their heads down. Going to sleep. Thinking about what had been told this day...

A/N: Ohh...Raecla does have magic...So does Maeneth...Well now we have seen what Maeneth's linage is. Pretty cool right. Well better go bye.  
>Eowyn.<p> 


	17. Magic and 'I must never lie to him'

It was morning now and Raecla and Maeneth had woken. Aragorn looked at Maeneth he could tell she was hiding something. He walked to her and said.

"May I speak with you."

She nodded and followed him. When she asked.

"What is it Aragorn?"

"You are hiding something..." He told her. She shook her head, but he knew she was lying. "Please tell me." He begged.

"No, not yet my dear Aragorn." Maeneth said before walking to Raecla.

"Maeneth. What is wrong?" Raecla asked worried.

"I...I...must never lie to him." She told her before walking over to Aragorn and said as he turned and looked at her.

"I have magic...me and Raecla are twin souls...Tauriel is my half sister...Lady Galadriel is my...my grandmother."

"Tell me everything." Aragorn calmly told Maeneth. So Maeneth told him everything Galadriel had told her. About Raecla and Her.

"I'm sorry Aragorn."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

"I love you I do. It's I never had time to think." She admitted.

"I love you too. And I don't think you should give up an chance too learn this." He told her. She nodded walking away seeing Raecla walk away from Legolas. Raecla told her she told Legolas about her magic and he accepted her. Maeneth knew already Aragorn accepted her. Then the maid Lana ran down to Maeneth and Raecla. When she spoke in a whisper.

"Lady Galadriel wishes you to meet her now...for your lessons."

They nodded and Lana ran off. They walked to the Garden again. And saw Lady Galadriel who asked.

"Do you believe?"

"Yes." The answered. The walked over to her. And she said.

"It's time to learn."

It had taken hours, but they learned everything and were tired and resting on the stone seat.

"You learned everything naturally. You see with your magic you can use all the average magic and your main powers. Would you like to know what you main powers are?" She asked them. They nodded and She continued. "Raecla's gift is you call Dragons..."

She was cut off.

"Dragon's...but there all dead."

Galadriel shook her head. And picked a small round object. It was a dragon egg. It was blue with gold on it (look on my pinterest for what it looks like). It shocked the girls.

"It will awaken when wearing this necklace." She said pulling out a sliver necklace with a sliver fire look ,and red jewel in the middle (look on my pinterest for what it looks like). "But only if you wish for it to awaken. This necklace also gives you the knowledge to bring this creature to life and control it. But this is not just a dragon it will also be your constant companion."

She then turned to Maeneth and spoke.

"Your's Maeneth is to raise the dead."

Maeneth went wided eye.

"You use this necklace to control it and just as Raecla it will give you the knowledge." She said handing Maeneth a gold necklace, with a gold leaf, and a blue jewel in the middle (look on my pinterest for what it looks like).

"Now go we have a feast for you and your company to attend later." Galadriel told them. The nodded and said.

"Thank you!"

They walked back to the fellowship. Galadriel Smiling as they left. She knew their magic was powerful and would help shape the future.

A/N: So cool their powers are. Well hoped you enjoyed. Also when Maeneth use her magic it will be a blue color and Raecla when she uses her magic it will be a red color.  
>Eowyn.<p> 


	18. Amin mela lle

A/N: This will be the shortest chapter.

Raecla was walking down a hall. She was walking to the hall where the feast is being held. She saw the beautiful stars out. Then she made it to a giant dining area. People were seated all around she could see the rest of the fellowship there. She walked in a seated herself next to Maeneth who was seat next to Lady Galadriel. They were in mid conversation when Raecla came.

"Hello, Raecla." Maeneth greeted the wizard. Galadriel gave a nodded. And Raecla said.

"Hello."

Soon the feast began. Everyone enjoyed the festivities. Maeneth could tell something was wrong with Raecla. Raecla suddenly got up. Walking off, Maeneth thought before thinking about something. That hurt her. She suddenly too got up and ran off. Aragorn watched confused as Maeneth ran off. He got up and ran after her. He found her standing under a window on a balcony. He walked in and said.

"You seemed upset when you left suddenly."

Maeneth turned to him. She was just messing with her hair leaning against the arched doorway leading to the balcony. She straiten herself. When Aragorn came over and stood in front of her. He took her delicate hands in his own. Their hand were laced together. When Aragorn spoke.

"What has troubled you, Maeneth?"

She looked down sad. And answered.

"Gandalf...I miss him...he was a dear friend."

Aragorn put his hand under her chin tilting it up to look at him.

"It is not your fault, and I will tell you what you told Frodo be strong because Gandalf would want you to be strong." He told her sincerely. She nodded her head. And spoke.

"Amin mela lle." *I Love You."

"Amin mela lle a." *I love you too.* He spoke back lovingly. They leaned in slowly kissing. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Maeneths waist. While she wrapped her arms around his neck. She reaching up to kiss him. The kissed gently. Before breaking it and embracing each other and staying like that for a while. While at the feast. Legolas watched as Maeneth, Aragorn, and Raecla walked up and left. He went after Raecla to see her in a garden. Filled with tree's, flowers, a fountain with a statue, and a stone pathilon. He saw her standing there staring at the stars. When she spoke.

"You know my father and I gazed at the stars during our adventures."

"I'm sorry." Legolas apologized. Raecla shook her head. Opening her hand when a spark of fire came in her hand. Her necklace glowed. She closed her hand and the fire was gone.

"It's not your fault, Legolas." She replied. Legolas stood in front of her. And said.

"Remember what I said that day."

Raecla froze and then relaxed. Yes, she remembered and he was right. Legolas stood before her. He held out his hands. She slowly took them. She froze slightly at his touch. She then looked deeply into his blue eyes and him looking in too her piercing blue eyes. They leaned on each others foreheads. Hands still intertwined. Before leaning in and kissing. They broke the kiss each others foreheads leaning on each other.

"I love you, Raecla." Legolas admitted. Raecla smiled before saying.

"I love you too, Legolas Greenleaf.

Little did they know Aragorn and Maeneth were standing at the entrance of the garden smiling at the two. It happened. It finally happened. They admitted their love for each other...And now they were...Happy.

A/N: Awww this was such a sweet chapter. And YAY! Raecla and Legolas have admitted their feelings to each other. You know what inspired me in this chapter was the song 'Think of You By Christina Grimmie.' But what is ironic is that I was listining to this song while writing this. And now I'm happy! Well I have to go update my walking dead story.  
>Bye<br>Eowyn.

_"Love is Stronger Than Any Other Emotion." Raecla to Arargorn._


	19. I Hate To Do This

I'm sorry everyone I will have to cancel this series on this site because its getting me angry. First when I tried to post the most recent chapter on the site crashed. Also I tend to have a lot of links in the chapters. And this site doesn't like links. So for now on please go to my quotev account. If you follow and read my stories. And go and read them on there. I love that you my reader have been reading the chapters. And I would still love to have that support on quotev.

Thank you for everything! You are the ones who keep me writing. I hope you continue to read my stories.

Eowyn

(P.S If you convince me to keep posting on . I will.)


	20. Changed My Mind

I thought it over and realized it wouldn't be fair to you my readers on this site. If I cancelled it on here. So I will continue on this site. And I am So Sorry. You guys are a part of my life and doing this would hurt you guys. So I will continue you it on this site. Also mind you. If something in the chapter says go to my pinterest or polyvore go to it. Because then you won't be able to know character outfits or hair designs and stuff. So...yeah.

Well...Thanks for everything.

Eowyn


	21. Farewell to Lothlorien

A/N: If you remember the outfits Raecla and Maeneth wore before Lothlorien. Then that's what their wearing now.

Maeneth and Raecla awoke in their quarters at Lothlorien. Getting up from their beds. Raecla changed into her clothes from before Lothlorien. Putting on knee length brown leather boots, cream colored tights, a white long ruffled shirt with white gloves, and a long white bottom like cloak. Before she grabbed her healing items and daggers. And not forgetting her red jeweled necklace and dragon egg. Putting the red jeweled necklace on her neck and putting the egg in her travelling bag. She walked out of the dressing screen. Waiting for Maeneth. Who walked out wear her clothes from before Lothlorien too. She wore her green like open dress with an armored belt on it, with black tights, brown leather knee high boots, her long elven sleek sword on her back, with her sliver bow and blue feathered arrows at her hip. She put on her blue jeweled necklace. And turned to Raecla who said.

"Ready for more adventure?"

Maeneth smiled and laughed lightly. Before replying.

"Yes, more of Gimli's fat mouth talking all the time is exciting."

Raecla smiled and the two women. Walked out. Only to meet up with Aragorn and Legolas who smiled at them.

"Now is anyone ready for Gimli's constant talking with Legolas about the better race." Maeneth and Raecla noted sarcastically. Aragorn laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough. Only to get a glare from Legolas. The women laughed at them. They continued and got to a part of the woods near a dock. When Galadriel and Celeborn walked over to the fellowship who stood side by side. The elves by the Lady and Lord. Gave the fellowship elven gray cloaks (go to my pinterest to see the cloak) with a green, silver-veined elven leaf-brooch as its clasp.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn addressed the fellowship. They nodded in respect. Before he continued. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." He then turned to Aragorn wanting to speak to him. And when they finished conversation. Maeneth heard from Celeborn.

"Watch out for my granddaughter Dunedain."

She saw Aragorn nodded before joining the fellowship again. The Lady and Lord were now presenting gifts to the fellowship. Galadriel gave Legolas his gift first. It was a sliver bow.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She informed him. He bowed in respect and thanks. The women smiled as Legolas tested the strength of the bow. Galadriel then turned to Merry and Pippin. giving them two elven daggers.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Galadriel said softly. She then saw the fear in Pippins eyes as did Maeneth. Before reassuring. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She smiled before moving on to Sam. The two women looked at each other in wonder of their gifts. When the heard Gimli say.

"Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Raecla and Maeneth looked at each other before laughing. Galadriel smiled softly at the dwarf. Before moving to the two women saying.

"I have already given you you're gifts."

She nodded to the egg and necklaces.

"But I have one more thing for Maeneth...I give you my knowledge of my power in which you share." She told her. Putting her forehead to her granddaughter's sharing her knowledge. Maeneth smiled hugging her grandmother who smiled at her when they broke the hug. Galadriel turned to Aragorn then walking to him. She spoke to the ranger saying.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear."

She nodded to the evenstar. And spoke as she touched Maeneth's evenstar pendent around Aragorn's neck.

"Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Maeneth Undómiel ... pelitha." *For her love, I fear the grace of Maeneth Evenstar ... will diminish.*

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor." *I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor. * He told the woman. Galadriel glanced at her granddaughter before turning back to Aragorn. And she told him.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn."

Maeneth drowned out the rest of the conversation. When she saw Galadriel beckon her over.

"Would you like to give Frodo his gift with me?" She asked. Maeneth nodded and they walked to the halfing. And gave him a small crystal phial. When Galadriel spoke.

"I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star."

The two women kissed his forehead. When Maeneth told him with her new found knowledge.

"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

They then left and went to the docks. Raecla got into the boat that she knew Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam would get in. Maeneth got in the boat Legolas and Gimli would go in. The fellowship then got in the boats. Going on their way. Watching as Galadriel waved farewell. Saying into her granddaughter's head.

'Farewell, Maeneth daughter of light and Maeneth the Blue.'

Maeneth smiled. When Raecla heard in her mind.

'And too you Farewell as well Raecla the Red.'

And the fellowship was back on their way too Mordor. Preparing for what was to come on their journey...

A/N: Oh no were close to the end crap. Well bye.

Eowyn


	22. The Great River

Maeneth and Raecla rode down the great blue river in the elven boats. Raecla with Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam. Maeneth with Legolas and Gimli. Who were bickering with each other every minute. Maeneth swore she was going to jump out of the boat and just swim to Mordor. So she didn't have to hear these two's stupid argument. She heard a laugh from Raecla, Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo. Who were looking at her. She turned to them and asked.

"What?"

"You know when you're really angry you say things out loud." Raecla commented to the she-elf. When Aragorn mocked.

"I swear I'm gonna jump out of this boat and just swim to Mordor."

"Shut-up" She told him. When she splashed water at him. "Now you're pretty hair is messed up."

"Oh, but you like my pretty hair." He flirted. She rolled her eyes. Raecla groaned. They were flirting.

"Ah haha no I don't." She denied.

"Oh, really how about the times I saved 'You'." He told he pointedly. Raecla saw Legolas and Gimli sigh. They were stuck with her...in the same boat.

Maeneth scoffed.

"How about when I saved. You!" She said. Before flirting. "You don't want to fight...Aragorn...I won't be nice if you dont let me win."

Aragorn sighed. Before giving in.

"Yes!" Maeneth exclaimed.

"Please Stop flirting." Raecla groaned. Maeneth smirked at her. Before turning back and looking at the water.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two." Raecla told them. They smirked. Legolas and Gimli then groaned. And Legolas, Gimli, and Raecla. said.

"Please Stop Flirting!"

Making Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin look at them. Raecla just stayed quiet embarrassed. She then told Maeneth in her mind.

'I hate you.'

'No you don't Raecla.' She joked back. Maeneth smiled at the witch and who rolled her eyes. Maeneth and Aragorn were going to be the death of her, Legolas, and Poor Gimli. They were all stuck between it. Soon a couple hours later it was night and the fellowship docked at a shore near the woods. Everyone got out of the boats. And Maeneth started a fire. She placed her egg near it. Because she remembered Lady Galadriel told her. In till she awakens it. It will need fire to keep it alive. But not all the time. Mainly during the night when the sun's heat isn't out. Maeneth and Raecla saw as they settled down. Boromir hiding behind a bolder watching something in the water. They knew it was Gollum. The women watched as Aragorn walked up to him and said.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Before continuing. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river."

The two women rose and stood by Aragorn. And said to the men.

"But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir worried. He then turned to Aragorn and tried to convince him. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn told him. Making a motion for the women to back away. But they didn't.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." Boromir said angrily. When Maeneth butted in.

"Because they are my kin."

When Raecla continued.

"And they are not as easily taken by power."

Boromir glanced angrily at the women. Before saying desperately.

"Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn and the women started walking away. When Boromir grabbed Aragorn's tunic.

"You are afraid!" He told him.

"Let him go." Maeneth and Raecla told him angrily. But Aragorn put his hand out saying it was ok.

"All your life, you have hidden in the shadows." He said holding him more forcefully. Before finishing. "Scared of who you are, of what you are."

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn said calmly. The women expect Boromir to let Aragorn go after his rant, but he continued saying things. When Maeneth ran up and yelled.

"Leave him alone."

She then punched him in face causing him to let go of Aragorn. Boromir glared at the she-elf. Before walking away. Raecla was shocked and asked.

"Are you okay...both of you."

They nodded and she walked to Legolas. She wanted to check up on Aragorn. But she thought it would be better for Maeneth to do that. Maeneth led Aragorn to area near the shore setting him down. Looking at his wounds.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He told her. She gave him a look before saying.

"It is bad Aragorn..." She started before mumbling. "I swear if that man touches you again..."

"Maeneth." Aragorn said calmly. Maeneth shook her head.

"Sorry...here let me clean that cut." She said. It was a cut on his arm from Boromir when he grabbed Aragorn. She cleaned the cut when she felt blood go down her face. She touched her cheek. It was the cut from when she was running from the nazgul. It had re-opened.

"How did this happen?" Aragorn asked as he touch the cut lightly. Causing Maeneth to flinch.

"When I was running from the Nazgul." She told him as she sat next to him. Aragorn took the cloth and started cleaning her cut. When she flinched away in pain.

"Stop, if I don't clean it. It will get infected." He said concerned. She nodded and he continued to clean it. Soon the two we just looking at the stars and moon. When they got up and Aragorn offered to take watch. And Maeneth agreed she then went and slept. Soon it was morning and the fellowship continued down the river. When Aragorn nudge Raecla and Frodo and said in amazement.

"Frodo. Raecla."

The two looked up amazed to see to two statues on either side of the river. Rising 300 feet and were images of the Gondorian Kings of Old. Maeneth and Raecla smiled at the beauty. When they heard a roaring waterfall.

"The Argonath... " Maeneth gasped. And Aragorn nodded before saying.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old ... my kin."

Maeneth smiled and said.

"You will."

He returned the smile. Soon they made it to a shore with two broken small pillars. Everyone settled down. Maeneth, Raecla, and Legolas stood by Aragorn.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot ... we approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn informed the fellowship. When Gimli replied gloomy yet sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better ... a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

The women rolled their eyes. When Raecla and Aragorn replied.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my... " He replied bickering to himself. When Maeneth and Legolas looked at the witch and ranger. Legolas urgently saying.

"We should leave now."

They shook their heads when Aragorn said.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Maeneth shook her head whispering.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries us."

They two elves glanced at the forest before both saying.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in our mind. Something draws near, we can feel it."

Aragorn looks at the two. He knew of what they spoke of. Maeneth and Raecla stood by the hobbits. When Raecla and Sam looked around for Frodo. And they said scared.

"Where's Frodo?"

Maeneth and Aragorn both looked around and saw Boromir no where to be seen either. And When they look where he was. They saw his shield. Abandoned with him no where to be seen.

A/N: Oh no the fellowships going to split up soon. Thanks for all the reads. Well got to go.  
>Eowyn<p> 


	23. The Breaking Of The Fellowship

Maeneth and Raecla were looking around worried for their friend. Also because Boromir was out their. And he was very easy to succumb to the rings power. Aragorn saw the worried look on the women's faces. And told them.

"We will look for him. Gimli and Legolas go together. Me, Raecla, and Maeneth will go together too."

The hobbits looked at Aragorn expectantly. When Raecla said.

"And the hobbits will stay hear where its safe."

The hobbits were upset they wouldn't be able to help their friend. Soon the five separated going their own ways. Aragorn, Maeneth, and Raecla look around for Frodo. Raecla calling.

"Frodo!"

No response came. When they came to a small Parthenon. When out of nowhere Frodo appeared falling to the ground. The three looked shocked before calling.

"Frodo?"

Frodo looked at them startled. Before he said.

"It has taken Boromir."

The three were confused once again with his words. When Aragorn asked.

"Where is the Ring?"

Frodo began to back away. Shocking Aragorn and Maeneth, but upsetting Raecla.

"Stay away!" He said scared as he continued to back away.

"Frodo ... we swore to protect you." Aragorn told him.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" He asked. "Would you destroy it?" He finished.

The three looked confused before seeing the ring in his hand. They moved forward. Kneeling by him. Raecla closed his hand around the ring. The three saying.

"We would have gone with you to the end... into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam ... he will not understand." Frodo told them. When Maeneth and Aragorn freeze. Seeing Frodo's sword glowing blue. Raecla doing the same. The three stand up quickly, Aragorn pulling his sword out, Maeneth doing the same, and Raecla pulling her daggers out.

"Go, Frodo!" Aragorn told him urgently. Frodo heistantly starts to run but looks back. When Raecla and Maeneth yelled.

"Run! Now!"

And he runs into the woods. When a swarm of Uruk-Hai come. Aragorn, Maeneth, and Raecla walk forward. Before they start fighting. Cutting Uruk-Hai down one by one. But soon their bravery is useless they are surrounded. When out of nowhere a elven arrow embeds itself into a Uruk. Killing it. They see Legolas and Gimli come charging in and they continue fight thing the swarm of Uruk-Hai. When they heard hear a horn. Raecla and Legolas call.

"The horn of Gondor!"

Aragorn and Maeneth look at each other before yelling urgently.

"Boromir!"

They run down a hill cutting down any Uruk. In the way. When running down Maeneth sees a Uruk aiming its arrow at Boromir. When Aragorn pushes the Uruk and they begin fighting. Raecla, Maeneth, Legolas, and Gimli begin fighting the strays. When Maeneth sees Aragorn trapped to a tree by a Uruk shield. She runs over and attacks the Uruk. Causing it to look at her. Their swords clash. When the Uruk uses the dagger Aragorn used to stab it. To cut Maeneth in the leg causing her to fall to her knees in pain.

"Ahhhh." She cries. The Uruk is about to kill her. When Aragorn cuts it's leg. Then cuts its head off. He runs over and kneels by Maeneth and he asks.

"Are you alright?"

She nods before saying.

"Boromir."

They two get up and walk to Boromir who was dying. They kneel by him. Raecla kneeling too. Raecla sees his horn cloven in two. When he gasps in pain.

"They took the little ones..." When he asks panicked. "Frodo ... where is Frodo?"

Aragorn replies sadly looking at Boromir.

"I let Frodo go."

Boromir looks at the three before saying.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

Raecla and Maeneth look sadly at him. Tears falling down their faces. Before replying to the dying man.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

Boromir nods. Before begging.

"Forgive me. I did not see ... I have failed you all."

The three shook their heads. When Maeneth told him.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Aragorn attempts to bind his wound. When Boromir stops him.

"Leave it! It is over ... the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin ...Aragorn..."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you ... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail..." Aragorn promises. Boromir nods. And Raecla and Maeneth smile proudly at him

"Our people ... our people... " Boromir gasps. The women place the sword in Boromir's hands tears befalling their pale faces. As he holds the sword tightly to his chest.

"I would have followed you, my brother, my sisters" He said looking at them "... my captain, my queens, my king." He finishes with his last breath. Maeneth closes his eyes. The three kiss his forehead. In farewell. When Aragorn says.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor."

He looked at the other four sadly saying. As Gimli and Legolas walk over.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower ... but he will not return."

Legolas bows in farewell. When the got up. Leaving to the shore. Bring Boromir's lifeless body with them. When they came the shore they settled him in one of the elven boats. Placing his broken horn and shield with him. The then pushed the boat with him in it. Into the water. Watching him float down the River. When Legolas starts pushing the last elven boat into the water saying.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall."

The three look at the other side of the shore emotionless. When Legolas realized and said.

"You mean not to follow them... "

Maeneth and Raecla looked at them and said sadly.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain ... the Fellowship has failed." Gimli said grimly. When the three shook their heads and Aragorn said determined.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left."

Raecla runs over and grabs her bag with her dragon egg. Leaving everything else. Due to the fact she already had her weapons, healing pouch, and necklace. Maeneth already having her weapons and necklace too.

"Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn started before finishing grimly. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Raecla and Maeneth looked at each other. Raecla asking.

"We fight together sister...right."

Maeneth nodded looking at the shore where Frodo and Sam were. Before replying confident.

"Yes, we fight for each other and those we love."

When they heard Gimli yell.

"Yes! Ha!"

And the two women ran ahead the men following behind. Now the real adventure has begun. And it was going to be full of death and danger. Loss and Grief. Even life. Nothing is never know. Not in till it happens. Because...love...love is stronger than any other emotion. And love will survive through anything...because nothing is stronger than it is...


	24. To Be Continued

To Be Continued...In...The Two Adventurer's: Two Hearts of Hope: Book Two...

A/N: Thats Book One. Book Two will be soon. I just want to focus on my other Fanfictions. Mainly my Doctor Who One. Well See you Soon.  
><em>Eowyn<em>


	25. Book Two

Book Two is Now Up! Yay! Also Book Two is going to be Two Towers and Return of the King.


End file.
